Adventures in Aaa
by nevermore543
Summary: Join Fionna and Cake in their grand adventures in Aaa with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball.
1. Apologize

Both panting and running for their lives, Fionna and Cake are frantically trying to lead the Grabtio Beast away from the Candy Kingdom.

Holding out her hand, Fionna looks at Cake. "Cake! Morning Star Mode!" She shrieks.

Shape shifting into a spike ball with a chain and handle at the edge so Fionna can hold her, Cake jumps into Fionna' s hands.  
Fionna puts her sword in her pack and grabs Cake' s handle. Swinging rapidly and building up speed, she slashes the beast in its eyes. Making it bash into dust. Evaporating into the sky.  
Happy upon their victory, the two heroines do a victory dance and cheer loudly. Just as they were midway finished, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom approaches them with a smile on his face. "Hello ladies. I see that you've defeated the Grabtio Beast."  
"Sure did dude. Now Cake and I can sleep at night without things grabbing our covers and taking our stuff. Like my hat." Fionna says smiling but saying the last sentence with a plain face and voice.  
"I'm glad you ladies are happy. As far as you Fionna, my offer still stands." He says smooth like.  
" Yeah and my answer is still the same. I'm still 14, still a hero, and still a girl who is not interested." Fionna responds.  
"And I still understand." Gumball says to her.

A month or so earlier, Fionna had went on a date with Gumball. Finding out later at the ball that it was the Ice Queen the whole time. After saving him yet again, he asked her out for really, but this time Fionna declined saying that she'll know who she was. And she'll know what she wanted if and when it ever comes along. She hasn't changed her mind since, much to Gumball's disdain.

" See ya later then Gumball." Fionna says walking away.  
As she turns around towards Cake, the cat has a smug look on her face.  
"What." Fionna says flatly.  
"Nothin." Cake says normally.  
"Ugh man that guy is desperate!" Fionna shouts.  
"I cannot see why you would turn down Gumball. He means well. But every time a prince asks you out, you have to go and say no." Cake says.  
"Well obviously I don't want to date or have a boyfriend right now. The closest a guy can get to effection stuff with me is with a friendship hug."  
"That's less than I've seen you do with two people I know." Cake mumbles under her breath.  
"What!? Really!? Who!?" Fionna asks frantically hearing her sister's remark.  
"Girl you know who I'm talking about. Gumball and a certain someone."  
Still looking confused, Fionna looks at Cake. Then her eyes widen in surprise and anger crosses her face.  
"What!? NO!? I don't! Jerky McJerk Face isn't my fiend or anything right now!" Fionna says crossly.  
"Oh Fi, you can't still be mad at Marshall Lee. He did mess around too much, I know. But you can't hold a grudge forever. It's been three weeks and you've been spending way too much time with Gumball. You need to spend a little more time with your other guy friends." Cake explains.  
"I have not and never will get over him fake dying. He never gets serious enough to hang out with. Plus I have other guy friends." Fionna pouts.  
"Yeah, but they're weird. Those two are as close to a real guy friend as you are ever gonna get." Cake says.  
"So."  
"Girl, go apologize and make up."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Fine! But only to show you how jerky he is!" Fionna grunts stomping off towards Marshall Lee the Vampire King' s house with Cake following behind triumphantly.


	2. Excepted

**_Hey __people! So glad that people are reading my new story. Soon I will add a song to each chapter. So you can help by submitting your own songs. An I'll send a shout out to you in my story. This is my first awesome story so don't judge._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show and probably never will. The story plot is technically mine._**

* * *

Walking halfway up Marshall Lee's steps, Fionna begins to have second thoughts.

"Ugh, let's just bail I change my mind." She grunts.  
"No! No retreat girl!" Cake says.  
Cake walks up to the door and begins to knock hard on the door. The lights are off in the inside of the house.  
"MARSHALL LEE!? HEY!? WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!? MARSHALL LEE!? MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!? COME GET THE DOOR!?" Cake yells at the top of her lungs.  
No one comes to the door.  
"Um Cake." Fionna says. "I don't think he's here."  
"And why would you think that?" Cake asks.  
" Because first off the lights are off. And it's quiet." Fionna says as if it's obvious.  
" So. He could still be around. You know how boys are. Lazy and irresponsible. MARSHALL LEE!? OPEN THE DOOR! Glip Globbit!" She yells.

Minutes pass. Then finally the door slowly opens.  
"What. WHAT! WHO IS IT!? I'M SLEEPI- Oh. It's you two. Look whatever it is I didn't do it. End of story. " Marshall Lee say. Still tired from being awakened.  
" Hi honey. Fionna has something to tell you. Fionna?" Cake says to him then turns to Fionna. Fionna looks down at Cake stubbornly, then looks at Marshall Lee. Who is wearing a grey tank top and dark grey sweatpants. His hair sits messily on top of his head, but in a n attractive way. His eyes were halfway open. But his facial expression showed that they had his attention just barely.

"Ugh fine!" Fionna says giving in. "I'm sorry for flipping out and punching you in your face."  
" Hmm." Marshall Lee says. "Apology not excepted."  
"What!? Do you know how much anger I had to muster up to just say that!?" Fionna growls.  
"Ofcourse you did. But that's not the point. You apologized , but you didn't mean it. You showed emotion, but it wasn't apologetic. You got to be sympathetic and apologize with sympathy and respect. Especially since I'm a King." Marshall Lee says matter-o-factly. Fionna looks as if she's about to burst. Then Marshall Lee gets serious. "Yeah I'm just kidding. I forgive you and I'm sorry for playing around too hard." He says tiredly and yawning.  
"I can't believe you you big- Wait. What?" Fionna says confusingly.  
"Yeah I forgive you."  
"So we're cool?" Fionna nearly shrieks.  
"Yeah, I guess we're cool." He says rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Math! See ya around!" Fionna says walking away with Cake alongside her.


	3. Family Problems

**Okay, so I know for a fact that you guys think I should make this a Fiolee. But then others are saying a Gumball and Fionna romance story. Well if you review, I will make the story about the one that has the most votes.**

**So vote and review go the one you want: Fiolee or Fioball?**

**Also, please submit your own songs so the next episodes can be more romantic and action packed.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but we both know it won't happen anytime soon.**

* * *

"Wow! He took that we'll." Cake says.  
"Yeah, but he did act like a jerk about it." Fionna says. "But I guess we're cool."  
"Good! Now let's go home so I can make some pasta!" Cake excitedly. Running home, the girls shrieked and laughed playfully. Unaware of the adventure ahead.

"Drop it in the corner over there servant!" Heather Abadeer yells at the peasant from the Nightosphere. She loves watching them trying to please her. Then when they complete the task, she'll suck out their souls and get a new servant the next day.  
"Good job!" She says falsely. "I'm so pleased."  
"Really?" The peasant says pathetically.  
"NO!" She yells and sucks out his soul. "Next time put it more over to the right!"  
Sitting down at her desk, Heather Abadeer the Queen of the Nightosphere looks at a picture of her and her son Marshall Lee now the Vampire King since his father died in the Great Mushroom War and became of age. The picture shows her scruffling his hair. He is taken aback and looks angry about it. She misses her son so much. He never comes to visit or summons her. All of his anger of her and her actions is probably mustered up inside him like water in a bottle. And that bottle is so full, he probably hates her now. And that's the worst thing that can ever happen to a mother and her son.

**_Should I go visit him? Does he hate me too much to even be seen or near_ me? _I don't want to upset him. I'll just drop by quickly just to see him. Then I'll leave._**

She begins to contemplated on her thought and just forgets about the idea of not going and prepares for her visit.


	4. Oh, Hey Fionna

_**Hey peeps! So I see that a lot of you people think that the story should go one way and others say another. I need more reviews people! Please! I need to know which way to go. I need advice also. Since I'm a beginner in the eyes of my viewers. Plus I still need a song for the next chapter. Otherwise I'll have to write one and I usually need a few weeks to make a really good one. So please review and give me some votes. I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Pen Ward owns it not Me!**_

:)

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fionna screams running towards the tree house with Cake following behind her. "Cake, you wanna adventure some more?"  
"We just got done beating the Grabtio Beats. What else is there to do?"Cake asks.  
"Yeah but sometimes I just wanna do things at random. Find adventures imultaneously ya know? I don't want to have to go on missions for Gumball all the time."  
"What's wrong with Gumball's missions?" Cake asks curiously. "Delivering treats and beating up monsters isn't good enough for you?"  
"Sometimes Gumball's can be so…lame." Fionna says as they approach the tree house.  
Walking inside, they find Beemo sitting around playing video games. Then as they are about to continue talking, Gumball comes out of the kitchen with an apron and a plate full of creampuffs.  
"Gumball!?" Fionna yells surprisingly. "How did you get in here?"  
"Beemo let me in. Said that you two ladies were out. So I dropped by to make you a treat for all of your troubles." He shove a plate in Fionna's face. "They're creampuffs from the Candy Kingdom. Try one!"  
"Um," Fionna says nervously." Thanks, but…maybe later."  
At that instant a shadow flew by and took Gumball's creampuffs.  
"Ah!" Gumball says in dismay.  
"We'll get them back!" Fionna yells heroically. Ecstatic that there is at least some action around here.  
"No. It's fine." Gumball says happily. "I'll see you two ladies tomorrow." He says regularly and exits th tree house.  
"Oh well." Cake says." I guess we can hit the hay then."  
"No! We should go see what's on the roof with or without Gumball." Fionna says righteously.  
"Fine." Cake says grumpily.

Climbing the ladder leading towards the roof, rain splatters against the umbrella that Fionna carries above her head. Where Cake is safely tucked into her hat. As they are halfway up, a soothing melody is playing above them. When they reach the top, they are surprised to see Marshall Lee hovering just inches away above the roof playing his axe base. His eyes closed concentrating on the note that he plays ever so carefully and with feeling. The notes are forming an unfamiliar song to the two heroines. Not noticing them for awhile, Marshall Lee slowly opens his eyes and slowly acknowledges the girls.

"Oh, hey Fionna." Marshall Lee says softly.  
"Marshall Lee!" Fionna says over excitedly.  
Hoping Marshall Lee hadn't noticed, she puts on a sweet genuine smile. Cake doesn't look entirely excited to see him, but puts on a smile anyways.  
" I see Gumbutt has finally left." He says coldly. "Good thing too. I'm surprised he didn't cry over his creampuffs." He pulls out one of Gumball's creampuffs an sucks the cream's color out of it. He shove the now grey pastry in Fionna' s mouth. She blushes and smiles. "Mph!" Marshall shakes her head and he laughs even harder.  
"You guys have any plans tonight?" Marshall Lee asks looking off into the distance.  
"Well, Cake and I were just gonna sit around." Fionna says casually."Play Beemo. Eat ice cream.  
"Well change your plans. You guys are gonna hang with me at my place." Marshall Lee says still strumming his base with care. " Maybe jam for a bit."  
"Cool. Do we need to bring our own instruments?" Fionna asks.  
"I could bring my dulcimer." Cake says forming her hands into her playing her dulcimer.  
" Nah it's cool. You guys don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to rehearse be songs I wrote. You don't really need to bring anything."  
"Okay." Cake says." But I'll bring it just in case."  
"And I'll bring my mou-th!" Fionna says in auto tune.  
"Cool. Meet me at my place in an hour." Marshall Lee gets up and flat away. Still playing the same tune.  
"He better not screw this up with another prank or something." Fionna says back inside the tree house. Cake nods and grabs her dulcimer. Strapping it on her back. The rains stops and they go back outside. They sit on top of the roof. Cake plays her dulcimer smoothly. Fionna sits beside her leaning on the palm of her hands. Letting Cake's notes soak in. But in the back of her mind, she hears the soothing melody of Marshall Lee playing that wonderful tune. Letting each note take her deeper into relaxation and peace

* * *

**_Sappy, I know. But I tried._**

**_Don't be haten!_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_:)_**


	5. UNEXPECTED!

**_Don't hate me about the way the story takes a turn. STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE. Vote!_**

Disclaimer: Keep dreaming. I don't own it! :(

* * *

"Okay guys let's start with a basic tune. Not too high or low." Marshall says strumming his base. "Just follow my lead." Fiona beatboxes Marshall Lee's tune and Cake plays her dulcimer along with them. Just as Marshall is about to sing, a portal forms put of nowhere I'm the middle of 's living room. Heather Abadeer steps put and walks into the room from the portal. "Whew! That was a rough trip." He says rubbing her forehead with her elbow.  
"What the hay!?" Fionna yells.  
"Mom!?" Marshall Lee says shocked and angry.  
"My, my Marshie." Heather says looking around. "You need to upgrade because this house is not fit for a King."  
"Marshie!?" Fionna says stifling back a laugh. Marshall shoots her an angry glare and she stops. Cake is still laughing.  
"Mom I don't give a hoot why your here or what you want, but you can get the math out or else I'll shove you back in the portal personally!" Marshall Lee says with his eyes flowing a deathful red. More embarrassment than death since his friends were around.  
"Oh don't be like that honey! My little Marshmallow still isn't mad is he?" Because if so it means you haven't received any of my gifts. But I can see that you got the family axe and turned it into some kind of loot." Heather says walking up to him and pinching his cheeks.  
"Stop!?" Marshall Lee says pushing her off him. "First off you can stop right there because nobody calls Marshie! I hate that! Second I don't want you around because you always kill someone or suck out their soul! And lastly-" He walks up to her face and a low, sinister whisper. "I…am nobody's… freakin marshmallow!?" He yells and points towards the door."So get out and go home because I don't want to be around anyone right now. Fionna and Cake are just watching. Heather laughs.  
"Now Marshie. We both know that you miss your mommy. That's why I'm here! So we can bond and have fun like we should have from the beginning!" She says hugging him. Nearly crushing him. "I don't want to bond with you! Go home!" Marshall Lee says pushing her off.  
"Um…maybe we should leave." Fionna says stepping near the door. Cake is doing the same. "Before…you know. Somebody says something they will regret."  
"Yeah! You should! She might kill somebody." Marshall Lee says accusingly looking at Heather.  
"Oh there's no reason why your girlfriend should leave. After all, they were here first." Heather says.  
Fionna blushes.  
"WHAT!? Fionna's not my girlfriend!?" Marshall Lee says.  
"Then why is she here? I'm guessing you two are dating since she must be evil." Heather asks with a smirk.  
"I'm not evil lady." Fionna says. "I'm super awesome. I'm here because we were jamming together. We're not dating."  
"And who are you then?" Heather asks curiously. _This is gonna be good._  
"I'm Fionna says heroically." Marshall Lee slaps his forehead. Heather walks over to her. "So you mean to tell me that my Marshie the Vampire King has befriended a human girl?" She asks circling Fionna.  
"Yeah! So?" Fionna says defiantly.  
"Unacceptable! That's so!?" Heather says. "I figured you'd be a vampire or a demon or both!" She turns to Marshall Lee." I thought that they were extinct?" She asks.  
"No they aren't yet. Fionna is still alive and well. and she'll say that way as long as I'm around!",Marshall Lee growls. "Now get out! NOW!"  
"Fine. I'll leave. But I'll be back. I just have to go to the supermarket in Aaa to get a treat for my little Marshmallow." She kisses cheek, waves at the girls and leaves. Fionna turns to Marshall Lee. "Marshmallow!?"  
Fionna and Cake burst out laughing.


	6. JUST SO YOU SHOULD KNOW :)

Hey peeps of this crazy world we call life!  
So I need to get something straight to you guys. I can only post every so often And when I do, I do it when I have spare time. So I can't really give you a specific day and time. But these are the times I am most definitely gonna post:

- Fridays at 8:00 or 8:30 at night - Saturdays at noon-7:00 at night (basically all day)  
-Sundays at 11:00 pm-6:00pm -Mondays at 8:00pm

This week I might not post this Monday. I might just skip. But unless I'm sick or out of town, I always post on these days.  
See ya laters!

#Bringingtheawesomeness 


	7. You Owe Me

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**So here is Chapter seven. Heads up fiolee fans there isn't any fiolee action or any fioball action so don't strain yourself or break a freakin bone.**_

_**Just for the record I still say that the war is still going on in the reviews. At the end of this war somebody is gonna cry and someone is going to run down the street naked screaming fio-**_

_**Globbit I almost gave it away (haha you thought I was gonna tell you! I'm not stupid 8D).**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_**#fioleevsfioball**___

* * *

"What do you even see in her Gumball?" Vanilla Princess asks.  
"Well, she's everything a guy can ask for. She's rare, brave, and extremely beautiful. I love her." Gumball says solemnly. "For a second I thought that she felt the same. But then she turned me down. I don't know why but she did. Like I was trying too hard UN her eyes. But I still don't get it. I had just asked her out for the first time. But I guess I'll get over her. She's to hard to get through to anyways. I'm sure I'll find someone else." Gumball says mixing to chemicals together. Making it bubble and rise. Vanilla walls over and pats his shoulder.  
"I'm sure you will too. Maybe true lobe is closer than you think."  
"Thanks Vanilla." Gumball says hugging her. "Your a true friend."  
"You too Gumball. Maybe even more."

"Heather? Heather Abadeer!?"  
Heather turns around to see the Ghost Queen. "Eileen!" Heather says approaching her on the way back to Marshall Lee's house. "My it's been a while hasn't it?"  
"Yes it has. So how are things?"  
"Great. I just got back to my son's house. I'm visiting so we can bond with each other."  
"That's nice." Eileen the Ghost Queen says.  
"Yes . But it might be hard since he has his little female friend around." Heather says disappointingly.  
Eileen is suddenly interested. "Oh a lady friend. Who is she? Does she rule a kingdom? Is she a vampire? A demon?"  
"Unfortunately no. Turns out she's a human."  
"A human!" Eileen says."I thought they were extinct?"  
"That's what I thought, but apparently not. She's still around."  
"But if she's a human, what use does Marshall Lee have for her?"  
"It looks to me that they like each other. The other doesn't know it though. But you can never be sure with Marshie. He's so unpredictable. But it's likely he loves her."  
"So you're telling me that he sees her as a mate, not prey?" Eileen asks curiously.  
"Yep. But Marshall has always been soft at times. He never did like drinking blood. Unless he did by choice." "He must not understand the power he gets from drinking human blood. He could rule the night and really be the Vampire King."  
"Yes he could. But he is so much like his father. Stubborn, bipolar, heroic at times, he even looks like him. But one thing they have in common the most is that they both want respect. Even though his father is gone, Marshall Lee never wants to be seen with me. That's why I'm here now. Anyways I'm glad we had this chat Eileen. We never talk really. Ans I do believe I owe you a favor don't I. After you know what." Heather says sincerely.  
"Right. You do." Eileen says slyly.  
"Yep."  
"Okay well I now realize after all these years what I truly want."  
"Well what is it then."  
A sinister smile comes across the Ghost Queen' s face.

* * *

**_What!?_**

**_Don't be haten!_**

**_Nah I'm kidding. The next chapter is pretty serious so clear your freakin schedule glip globbit!_**

**_And I will give you a hint on how the story ends._**

**_Someone is getting married!_**

**_(Fangirl shrieking in 3…2…1) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

**_I can't wait for you guys to read it! I wish I could tell you but…_**

**_WIZARDS ONLY FOOLS!_**

**_Keep it tight!_**


	8. Demon Shield

_**Okay so don't hate me but this is gonna be a really short chapter, but I promise to make the next chapter a longer one. And I know I promised a song in this chapter but now I postponed it for a later chapter. Plus I never got one ready and no one has submitted one die to anger and frustration of my writing skills.**_

_**People are like that though.**_

_**Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Presenting...**_

_**CHAPTER EEEEEEEIIIIGHT!-**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Come on guys! Take this seriously!" Marshall Lee says furiously. Fionna starts back giggling again. Cake along with her.  
"I'm sorry Marshall Lee but... every time we start playing I can't help but-" Fionna says and bursts out laughing again. Cake and Ionna are on the ground I a fit of giggles. Marshall Lee's eyes are full of fury.  
"Looking guys. If you're gonna keep laughing, do it outside! CAUSE ITS NOT FUNNY!" Marshall growls.  
"Alright, alright. We'll quit. But seriously, you might want to barricade your door. Your mom might want to drop by again. UN-expect-ed-my!" Fionna sings.  
"Already covered. When I moved here I got an old friend of mine to cast demon shield on the house. The only demon getting in here for 500 years is me." Marshall Lee says jerking his hand towards the door.  
"Cool. So let's get-" Fionna doesn't get to finish her suggestion because just as she begins to talk, the wall attached to the door blows off the house.  
And standing in front of them is Eileen the Ghost Queen with fifty of her soldiers.

* * *

**_Like I said its a short chapter. And I know how you guys were expecting more. An I really will make a longer chapter next time. See ya!_**

**_Awesome writer out!_**


	9. Heir to the Curse

_**Hey peeps of Awesomeness! So I kept my promise for a longer chapter and here it is. Let me just say that I think this is the best one yet. I was really getting stuck in between each seen and I've finally finished the chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yeah... I don't own anything but the ghost queen and the plot. P. Ward owns the show.**_

* * *

"I guess she's not a demon." Cake says.  
"So this is the female friend of yours Heather was talking about." The Ghost Queen says gesturing towards Fionna. "She did say that you have changed over the years Marshall Lee. But she didn't mention that you're living in such a small house. Took me a while to realize that only you would live in something so hideous." "What is it with old ladies and your house Marshall?" Fionna asks.  
"I must say Marshall Lee I am so surprised in you. You've grown since our last meeting. What were you? Seven? Eight? Maybe nine? It doesn't matter though. You are a pathetic king. Just like your father." Eileen taunts.  
That did it.  
"Get out Eileen." Marshall growls through clenched teeth.  
"Can't I come and visit an old friend?" She asks.  
"No. Why are you even here?" Marshall Lee asks in disgust.  
"You know why. Don't play dumb boy. We both know that this day would come my king. Six hundred years after your father's death to be precise. The clock has been ticking since you were born. And now it's come. It's my turn to rule the night! Your father passed years ago making you king, but now that Halloween is upon us, I will rule the night!" The Queen says laughing maniacally.  
"Why Halloween though?" Fionna asks curiously.  
"Silly girl. Didn't he tell you? It's-"  
"It's just the time creatures of the night are at their full power." Marshall Lee finishes with nervousness.

* * *

Fionna' s P.O.V.

Marshall Lee has a nervous look on his face. Raising my suspicions. What was it that he was hiding anyways? He usually tells me everything.  
"Tic toc Marshall Lee. On Halloween at midnight, I will have total power!" Eileen cackles and floats off into the night.

"Marshall Lee you better spill the beans!" I yell.  
Marshall suddenly becomes interested in the floor. He sighs and finally spills. "Okay, but we need to leave here now." He says.

He flat off with Cake and I beside him. Me on Cake' s back of course. We head towards the outskirts of Aaa by the woods. Cake and I sit on a branch next to Marshall Lee and sit in silence for a second. Marshall Lee stares off into the night. His eyes a deeper red than usual. These days they get deeper and deeper a red every time I see him. He pulls me out of my thoughts by breaking the silence.  
"A thousand years ago I was born. My dad did technically have control over the Nightosphere since he was born heir to the throne, but my mom was evil to the max and a control freak. So when I was seven and the The Great Mushroom War started, she sent Dad into the war. When it ended, news got out that my dad died , making me officially king. But I had to wait till I became a teenager. By that time I was in Aaa with Simone. That was, before she lost it. I was sent back to the Nightosphere and lived there for a while. But when I turned fourteen, my mom did something I couldn't forgive her for and I'd had it. I was announced king and left for Aaa. And I've lived here since." Marshall Lee says.  
"That thing about Halloween. What was that about?" I asked.  
"Halloween is the time of year when the creatures of the night are at their full power. Some act crazy and some lose it from bloodlust. We can actually be free. But Halloween hasn't always been that way." He says.  
"Really? So why is it?" I ask.  
"Because it's my birthday. I was the first of my dad's family to be born at exactly midnight on Halloween. So all the people of the Nightosphere received their full power. It's been that way since then." Marshall says looking at the moon. It's almost full, but Gumball says that it should be full on Halloween.

Weird.

I never knew how complicated Marshall' s life is. He's always been so laid back. Like he didn't have any worries at all. But as I look into his eyes, I see sorrow. Then I realize now that it's always been there. He's just hidden it so well. Behind his actions and words. He's been hurt this while time.

And I've been so blinded.

He finally tears his eyes away from the moon and looks me in the eyes. I stare into his eyes directly. Those blood red eyes. Most of the time I'd joke with him about it but now I was serious.  
Then something occurs to me.  
"Wait. If all demons and stuff act like that on Halloween, what do you do?" Cake asks. The same thing I am wondering.  
"I don't know. Nothing ever happens to me at this year. I just sit back and watch them loose it. I know how to control myself. Most vampires and demons can't." He says glumly.

* * *

Marshall' s P.O.V

I feel bad for lying to Fionna. Cake I could live with, but not Fi.  
I have lost it once on Halloween.  
But that was because I was in love. I had met my ex Ashley that fall. I hadn't known she was crazy, so I was in love with her. She was a wizard and we were both immortal, meaning that we would live forever together. I loved her and she loved me back. Things were perfect until October.  
I woke up some mornings to find that I had changed into a demon in my sleep. I stopped wanting the color red and began to want something more.

Blood

On Halloween I went blood crazy and started attacking people. Candy people mostly. Prince Pinky hadn't noticed that I had eaten half of his kingdom because he was working on an experiment. He never did find out though.  
Every year I stayed with her was every year a kingdom's population would drop. Until the year I broke up with her. I had told myself that I would never let something else like that happen again.  
But then I met Fionna.  
Now that she's around, I have to be extra careful. She's the last person I would want to hurt.

"So how do we stop the Ghost Queen?" Fionna asks.  
"Easy, all we have to do is find her weakness." I answer.  
"By doing what?"  
"There is one place we can find out. I was just hoping that it didn't come down to it." I say.  
"What?"  
"We have to go to the Nightosphere."


	10. Darkside

**_Hi Fives!_**

**_Sorry for posting so late but I had writers block again like last time (not sure if I mentioned that?) so some romance this time. A LOT OF SECRETES ARE REVEALED!_**

**_So here ya go_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING! Except for the plot!_**

* * *

Fionna' s P.O.V

Ofcourse my heart skips a beat when Marshall says that we have to go to the Nightosphere. I mean that place is like the fiftieth dead world. But with more excoticness and demons. I wish he is joking but by the look on his face as we sit in the tree he is one hundred percent serious.

"So how do we get to the Nightosphere?" Cake asks.  
" I'm looking for a metal tree." Marshall says as we are walking through the woods by the Candy Kingdom. He stops walking and looks at a tree. "Oh! Here it is." He says. He starts to draw a smiley face with a circle around it in the tree's center. Then the portal to the Nightosphere is revealed.

When we get to the Nightosphere, Marshall Lee turns to Cake and I.  
"We need to find the library. Come on." He says swooping us up in his arms. We fly over to an old building. Inside, an old skeleton lady that has a name tag that says "Librarian".  
"Hello my king. What can I do to serve thee?" She asks.  
"I need to know how to get rid of a ghost." Marshall Lee says.  
"Does your mother know that you are here with two mortals?" She asks.  
"Who gives a crud if she knows or not. And if you tell her I will not hesitated to bash your skull in!" Marshall Lee says darkly.  
"L-look in the transparency section to the right." She says shaking in fear.  
Marshall Lee leads us to the transparency section an pulls out a thick clear book.  
"How are we supposed to read thus thing if we can't see it?" Cake asks.  
"I read about this in the Enchiridian. It only opens when you tell the truth." Fionna says.  
"Yep. Fi' s right. So everyone has to say something meaningful and true. You go first Cake. Since you're the adult." Marshall Lee says.  
"Why me!" Cake says.  
"Shhh!" the librarian says. Marshall turns around at her and hisses. She squeaks and turns back to her book.  
"Because it only works by age." Marshall Lee answers.  
"Fine. Let's see. Okay, Marshall Lee. I don't like how you're hair sticks out like that. You look like a dingus." Cake says.  
The book begins to glow. Marshall Lee glares at Cake.  
"What? You said tell the truth." Cake protests.  
Marshall Lee tugs at his hair and looks at the book.  
"Okay. Fionna, remember the time Gumball gave you that sweater when the Lich Queen tried to take over. The worms didn't steal it. I did. I took it and through it in the lake." Marshall Lee confessed.  
"WHAT!?" I screeched. The book began to glow even brighter. Marshall Lee just shrugs and does an "I'm sorry though" smile.  
"I guess it's my turn. I'mkindofjealoushowmytwobudshavesomethingcoolabout themselvesandI'mjustaplainoldhuman." I say quickly. Hoping neither of them heard me.  
The book brightens up and it finally becomes visible. Marshall Lee turns and looks at me.  
" Fionna I didn't know you felt this way." He says.  
"Yeah baby. I'm sorry you feel this way. But you do have something special girl." Cake say putting a hand on my slouching shoulder.  
"Really?" I say.  
"Yeah. Fionna you're the bravest person in Aaa. Practically the best hero too." Marshall points out.  
"Mmhm. Plus you defeated every villain you have ever encountered." Cake says. "Including this knuckle head over here." Cake says jerking a thumb at Marshall Lee.  
"Yep." Marshall Lee says.  
"You're not bad. You're a radical rebel. Who likes to live on the edge. And I think your hair is cute." I say. I kiss him on the cheek. I can swear i see him blush but I must be blind in this darkness.  
"Okay." Marshall Lee says changing the subject and reading under ghosts. "It says here to imprison a ghost, we have to find her core, meaning that we have to find out what she loves most." Marshall Lee says closing the book.  
"So what is it?" I ask curiously.  
"I don't know. But we better get out of here. I think that librarian just snitched on us." Marshall Lee says.  
We run back toward the entrance and Marshall Lee stops at the front desk and points a finger at the librarian. "If I ever come back to the Nightosphere I will kill you for ratting us out!" He yells as we exit the Nightosphere.

* * *

**_He he_**

**_I'm so wrong for that._**

**_Anyways I'll try to post again tomorrow and Tuesday since I only posted twice this weekend._**

**_I promise. And when I promise something. I never ever break that promise._**

**_Ha! Review if you know where the quote came from._**

**_And if you want to give me some tips_**

**_Peace out!_**


	11. Messing with You

Leaving the Nightosphere, Fionna rides on Cake' s back and Marshall Lee is flying alongside them.  
It's a silent ride until they are halfway to th tree house.

"So what's the plan?" Fionna says.  
"I'm tired Fi, can we go home? My head is pounding from the trip back. Plus I haven't slept since yesterday." Cake complains.  
"As much as I hate to admit it Fionna, Cake is right. We have like four days to do all this stuff, so there's no rush." Marshall Lee says.  
"Oh come on! Are you serious!? We have a chance for an epic adventure and you guys want to sleep!?" Fionna shrieks.

"Yes." Marshall and Cake says together.  
"Fine, whatever."  
"It's dawn anyways. Marshall Lee has to get home before sunrise." "Want us to take you?" Fionna asks.  
"Nah, I'm good. Won't take long to get there." He replies.  
"Okay." Fionna says. Hoping no one noticed her disappointment.  
Marshall Lee floats away.  
"WAIT!" Fionna call after him.  
"Yeah!?" Marshall Lee yells floating back slowly.  
"What if your mom shows back up at your house?" "I guess I'll sleep somewhere else."  
"You wanna crash at our place?"  
"I'm good."  
"Ya sure?"  
"I'm fine Fionna."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"YES! Globbit Fi! "  
"I was kidding! I just wanted to mess with you." She says.  
"Well, stop."He says more calmly.  
"Bye."She says waving.  
"Yeah, yeah." He says waving it off.  
Once he's far enough not to here, Cake looks up at Fionna with a smug face yet again.  
"What?" Fionna says plainly.  
"Well, Miss Flirty Flirts, I don't know. What do you want to talk about? How you're giving up sweet, intelligent Gumball for rowdy, idiotic Marshall Lee." Cake asks matter-o-factly.  
"What!?"Fionna says blushing.  
"Don't what me. Look, I care about you Fionna..You're my sista. But I don't want you to get hurt. Got it?"  
"Whatever." Fionna says looking at the sunrise.  
**_I hope Marshall got home safely._** She thinks.  
She sighs and looks toward her home only a few feet away.

* * *

**_So sorry for not posting but I'm still dealing with the flu and my kindle is being a wad so don't be mad. My mom wouldn't let me near anything until now so I'm using my kindle to post._**

**_Thanks for your support!_**

**_More later._**


	12. Goodbye :(

**_Hello Kitties._**

**_So I am unfortunately coming with bad news. Of course some of you understand how unfair parents can be sometimes. Well my dad wants me to have all A's on my report card in October and unfortunately, I have three high( very high) b' s. So as a punishment, he knows that I love writing. So until I get all of my grades up, I can't write anymore._**

**_I fell like my gut was ripped out and everything. I'm so sorry guys. But until my grades get up I can't post anymore stories. I want to really post this new chapter, hut I have to temporarily resign._**

**_I can only check on my reviews and e-mails when it comes to this website, but I can get on the internet. So if you want to contact me, review and send private messages. I will try to get my grades up._**

**_I promise._**

**_Really, I do._**

**_Don't worry, in about a month I will be posting again._**

**_Goodbye for now,_**

**_Nevermore543_**

**_#bebackinoctober_**


	13. Too Close to Not Love You

_**Hi Fives!**_

**_So here is the story you've all been waiting for._**

**_Disclaimer: Heh. NO. Natasha and Pen take all the credit except the plot and Eileen._**

* * *

Marshall Lee wakes up to the smell of burning skin. He jerks up and realizes he fell asleep in a tree on the way home from the Nightosphere. He observes his surroundings and rips a branch big enough to shield him from the sun. Looking around, he notices Fionna and Cake' s tree house a few trees away.  
He hurries over to the tree house, feeling the burning heat of the sun.

Fionna hears a knock on the door and gets out the shower. Cake went straight to bed when they got home, making Fionna the only person to get the door.  
Fionna pulls on a robe and goes to the door. Marshall Lee rushes in and closes the curtains and collapses on the couch. Fionna goes over and sits next him.  
"Marshall!? I thought you went home?"  
"Yeah, well I fell asleep on the way home." Marshall Lee says sitting up.  
"I told you that you could crash here until sunset." Fionna says.  
"Whatever, it's over now. So can I stay here or do I have to beg. Technically I don't have to since it is my house in the first place. I'm just letting you stay here."  
"Shut up dude. Even if you did live here I'd force you to ask to stay here. And yes, you can dummy."  
"Cool." Marshall says slumping back against the couch.  
"So since there's nothing else to talk about, we need a plan about the Ghost Queen. How are we gonna find what she loves most?" Fionna asks.  
Marshall sighs. "Well, I don't really know her for real. So just by guessing, we might need to find out how she died first. But not now. I'm tired." Marshall says with a yawn.  
"Dude. You are lazy." Fionna laughs.  
"No I'm not. I'm normal. Unlike you." Marshall Lee says.  
"Dude if you're normal, Cake' s feet can talk."Fionna says.  
"Well Fi, you can never know with Cake. I guess I'm normal." Marshall Lee says floating over the couch.  
Fionna shoves him and laugh. "Shut up guy! So hey, while you and Cake were snoozing it up, I found something new in the Enchiridian." Fionna says turning to a marked page. " It says here that the Vampire King is so hot, Fionna and him are bound to make awesome babies-"  
"What!?" Marshall Lee says with a smirk.  
Fionna blushes and hurries to speak. " No...wait..um...wrong..page." She turns to another page. "Oh! So like the Ghost Queen died around one million years before the Great Mushroom War..."

_**Flashback Time!**_

"My love, must you go so soon? What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." Eileen says trying to coax Hudson. "Come back to bed."  
Hudson starts to get dressed. "My mother is the queen of the freakin Nightosphere. She can find out. Plus she doesn't like you. Not to be mean or anything." He says.  
"But why do you care? You can over rule if you want to. You can become the ruler and not have to worry about your mother. We can be together." Eileen says.  
"Eileen, I'm not worried about my mother. I'm worried about my real fiance Heather. She would kill you and keep me locked up if she knew about us." Hudson warns. "But you're a vampire. Can't you out brain her?" Eileen asks desperately.  
"Beleive it or not Eileen, I love Heather just as much as I love you. Plus I'm supposed to be getting married in a few days. I can't be caught cheating on my fiance."  
"Hudson. Is this because I'm human? Is it because I'm not a vampire or a demon?"  
"What? No! It's just because I don't want you to get hurt." He says kissing her hand. "I wouldn't be able to finish this undead life without you." He flashes his fangs. This makes Eileen giggle.  
"You have a point. Plus imagine what the world would say knowing that the greatest hero there is is in love with the Vampire King." "Probably wouldn't like the idea very much."  
Eileen stands up anf gives Hudson a quick peck on the cheek. She gets up out of bed and heads to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she frowns.  
Her hair is a tangled mess from her night with Hudson and her eyes are a crusty mess.  
What could Hudson see in this ugly face? Eileen thinks to herself.  
After getting ready as quickly as possible, she goes downstairs to find Hudson gone. A letter as in the coffee table.

_Eileen,_

_Went to greet Hannah before she gets up. Be back in two hours._

_Hudson._

**_End of Flashback Time!_**

"Wait, wait, wait! What does this have to do with anything?" Marshall Lee asks.

"Well, it says here that your dad's little love affair ended awhile later when you're crazy mom found out and killed Eileen. Hudson also never found out until twenty-five years later, and Heather put a curse on him to make him forget. Looks like the typical love story." Fionna says turning the page.  
"So how is this helping again?" Marshall Lee asks.  
"Well, when you're mom kills Eileen, she was in love with Hudson. So the thing she loves most..."  
"Is my dad." Marshall finishes. "Well, you got a plan?"  
"I figure we can find one of your dad's possessions and see what it does."  
"Sure, but like I said, this can wait till later because I am beat." Marshall Lee says slumping down a little on the couch.  
"You are such a marshmallow man." Fionna says punching his shoulder playfully.  
"Yeah. But you know you love me." Marshall Lee says smirking.  
"Shut up man-"  
Fionna is cut off by the realization that she and Marshall are only inches away from each other. Marshall Lee leans in and kisses her fully on the lips.  
Fionna, not being used to kissing a lot, Fionna follows his lead as their kissing intensifies and slowly comes to the end. Marshall Lee pulls away and looks at Fionna in awe. Fionna is blushing uncontrollably, trying to catch her breath. "So tonight, right?" Marshall says getting up and grabbing an umbrella from the corner.  
"Um... yeah! Tonight." Fionna says grabbing for her pack and stuffing the Enchiridian in it.  
"Kay. Bye." Marshall says closing the door.  
"Bye."Fionna says. But Marshall was already gone.

* * *

**_Fangirl shriek: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_I JUST HAD TO DO IT GUYS!_**

**_I HAD TO!_**

**_See later!_**

**_#Eeeeeeeeeeee_**


	14. Pouch It

_**People of Aaa**_

_**I have come with yet another chapter.**_

_**Cake is still unaware of the fiolee kiss.**_

_**And Gumball is getting a sweet surprise.**_

_**Read and find out how crooked the romance is becoming.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING!_**

* * *

_**Fionna' s P.O.V.**_

The second Marshall left, Cake come from upstairs yawning.  
"Hey Fi. Who was at the door?" Cake asks.  
"Oh! Um... Marshall Lee came to get an umbrella and...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Fionna says hurrying into the kitchen.  
"Well, okay. So Gumball called and asked if we would like to attend the Halloween ball." "Okay, sure. But what about the Ghost Queen?" Fionna asks.  
"We can worry about that later." "Cake, we need to focus! Halloween isn't until tomorrow."  
"Fine! You got a plan!?" Cake asks.  
"Yes." Fionna says smiling. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Marshall Lee is strumming his bass when he hears a knock on the door.  
"Cake move!"  
"Fi! If you don't stop standing on my flippin tail! I am gonna-"  
Marshall Lee opens the door to find Cake outstretched and covering Fionna so that only Fionna' s head is showing.  
Cake and Fionna straighten themselves out.  
"Hey Marshall Lee. I got a plan for Halloween." Fionna says letting herself in.  
"Oh yeah." Marshall Lee says with a smirk.  
"Yep." Fionna says confidently.

Gumball opens his eyes to see that he fell asleep on the counter next to Vanilla Princess. _**She looks so peaceful.**_ He thinks.  
When Vanilla wakes up, she looks at Gumball and smiles. Gumball smiles back, leans in and kisses her. Vanilla, expecting this for two years now, kisses him back. Fireworks burning in her chest. She is finally happy.

* * *

"No Fionna!" Marshall Lee says.  
"Come on Marshall Lee! If we don't use it, how are we gonna stop Eileen!?" Fionna says reaching for Marshall' s bass guitar. Marshall jerks it back towards him. Then he starts to float away from her.  
"Fionna this bass isn't going anywhere! My dad gave to me! Not Eileen!"  
"Dude, don't be such a wuss! It's part of the plan!"  
"No!" Cake is sitting on the couch looking at them going back and forth. Shaking her head, she stretches her arm and takes the bass.  
"Hey!-" Marshall Lee says getting cut off by Cake.  
"There, now no one will use it until you fix this. Fionna, tell us your whole plan and then you decide Marshall Lee." Cake says growing and making herself have a kangaroo pouch and putting the bass in it.  
"Okay. What I was trying to say was that we can go to Gumball's ball and kill the ghost there, by kicking her butt with your axe bass Marshall! You'll get it back, but it might have ghost blood on it."Fionna explains.  
"Marshall Lee. Is that okay with you. As if you had a choice." Cake says saying the last sentence under her breathe.  
"No! I don't want to have to clean that wench' s blood off my axe bass!" Marshall Lee yells.  
"Marshall. It's your bass or our lives!" Fionna yells back.  
Marshall Lee sighs. "Fine. But be careful with it when I give it to you."  
"Don't need it till tomorrow night. Time for part two of my plan."  
"And what is that?" Cake asks.  
"What are our Halloween costumes?"


	15. Lust

_**Hey hey hey!**_

_**I'm crazy bored so I decided to post again.**_

_**Hope u likes!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Wish I could say I own this mathematical show. But I don't. Natasha and Pen Ward own this chiz.**_

* * *

"I'll be back with more fabric Fi." Cake says to Fionna who is sitting on the couch next Marshall Lee. Cake looks at him and frowns. "Don't mess with my stuff. And leave the kitchen alone. I just went to the store." Cake says.  
"Ha ha. What!?" Marshall Lee says laughing and shrugging.  
"Mhm. Fionna watch him!" Cake says closing the door.  
"Alright." Fionna yells at her. Even though Cake had already left.  
Fionna is wearing a green tank top under a brown jacket rolled up to her sleeves. She has on a pair of green boots under long brown pants. Cake left to get fabric for Fionna's green gloves to set off the famous heroine Lilly Halloween costume.  
"So what are planning on going as for Halloween?" Fionna asks Marshall Lee.  
"Um... myself. Technically I don't have to dress up as anything. I'm a vampire remember?" He says gesturing towards himself.  
"Well, at least go as something else like a rock star or something." Fionna says.  
"Okay. But you know what else would be cool?"  
"What!?" "Taking they couch on the roof."  
"And how are we gonna do that?"  
"I can carry it up there."  
"Cool. Okay.  
When the couch is finally on the roof, they both collapse on top of it.  
They sit in silence for a minute. To Fionna it seems like forever.  
"Marshall."  
"Yeah?"  
Fionna sighs and leans against his chest. She stays that way as the sit in silence and watch the night sky.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I lean against Marshall' s chest and sigh heavily. All of these years I thought that even the slightest touch from Gumball would feel like heaven. But sitting here, feeling the rising and falling of Marshall' s chest makes me feel like I am in paradise. But Marshall Lee's voice interrupts my thoughts.  
"You think Cake will get mad if she finds the couch on the roof?"  
"Nah. She won't fins us here. The Fabric Kingdom is so far underground, not even Cake' s stretchy powers can be used to get there. She'll be back by morning."

Silence takes over between us once again. We both look towards the sky. The clouds are finally moving away an the full moon is finally showing. It is brighter than usual and lights up the night along with the stars.  
As I'm enjoying this, a small growl escapes Marshall's chest. When I sit up to look at him, his eyes are are a deadly red. I step away from him and he change a between what looks to be his bat, vampire, and demon self all in one. He begins to slowly stalk towards me.  
"M-Marshall!? What are you-"  
I'm immediately cut off by Marshall's growl and him lunging at my throat.

* * *

**_Action. YES!_**

**_WERE YOU EXPECTING THIS. NO!_**

**_I'M SO MESSED UP._**

**_REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU AGREE!_**

**_#Globdidthistome_**


	16. Done For

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**I am once again bored so I have the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: To cool to own this show:)**_

* * *

**_Fionna' s P.O.V._**

I jump out of the way in time to avoid Marshall's fangs by a centimeter. He looks at me again with anger. I take a step back and nearly fall off the roof. I look down to see that I if I do take a step, I will plummet to my death. Trapped and desperate, I look at Marshall again and then recall what he said just a day or so earlier.

_**"I've never lost it on Halloween before. Unlike most demons and vampires, I can control myself." He said.**_

I believed him that day. Trusted him.  
And he lied.

"Marshall. No." I find myself sighing with sadness,fear,and anger all at once.  
No! I am not gonna die tonight. Not like this! I can't outlive Cake, Gumball, or anyone that I know.  
My eyes dart towards Marshall Lee, who is now only two feet away, and then the couch. My pack sits open and my sword dangles out of it.  
If I time this right, I could get Marshall to snap out of this mess he's in.  
Marshall jumps towards me with a growl. I jump over him and land gracefully on my feet. I run towards the couch and grab my pack. Marshall is up again and sees my sword. His eyes so red they appear to black. Realizing that he is probably furious that I tricked him, I take a leap off the roof.

* * *

Gumball sighs heavily and looks at both packs of streamers. "I don't know Vanilla. Which would you choose?" He asks his new girlfriend Vanilla.  
"Are you an option?" She says sexy like and kisses Gumball on the cheek.  
"Vanilla, as much as I would love to kiss you, we have a ball to plan for tomorrow night. And I would like to know which streamers I will be showering my guests with."  
"Fine. The orange and black ones."  
"Thank you." He says filling the streamer cannon he made with the streamers. Vanilla walks into the kitchen. Leaving Gumball alone.  
Gumball looks around to make sure he is alone and pulls out a small pink velvet box from his pocket.  
_**Just ask her Gumball.**_ He thinks to himself looking at the ring inside.  
"Gumball! Which icing is better for this cake Peppermint Maid is making!?" Vanilla yells from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" Gumball says shoving the box back into his pocket and rushes toward the kitchen.

* * *

I stab my sword against the tree house right when I'm inches above the ground. I hop down and pull my sword out of the tree bark. Looking up, I see Marshall Lee jumping down towards me with speed.  
I take off running into the woods. When I think I'm alone and far enough away, I look around and lean against a tree. Then I close my eyes and sigh with relief.  
Suddenly, I feel a a small amount of wind and sharp claws digging into my shoulders. I open my eyes to find Marshall Lee looking at me with a sinister smile across his face.  
I try to struggle out of his grip, but it's no use. I am done for.  
Before I know it, I find tears trickling down my face. From anger, from fear, and from sadness for him. I know that if he snaps out of it and finds my limp body beside him he would try to kill himself or something. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
Then the most craziest idea pops into my head.  
I sigh heavily, muster up all of my courage, and kiss Marshall Lee on his lips. Trying my best to not get my lip cut in the process. My eyes closed tight.  
Then, I feel his grip loosen and finally his breathing calms. His arms rap around me and he begins to kiss me back. When he stops, I finally open my eyes.  
"You're back!" I yell.  
"Yep."  
"Good." Then I punch him on his shoulder.  
"Ow!"  
"That's for lying about Halloween! Why didn't you tell me the truth about your freakin bloodlust! You could have killed me! Then Cake would have came home and then killed you!"  
"Fi, let me explain. I don't loose on Halloween because I'm never in love. But now that I am.."  
I stop listening and begin to think to myself.  
_**H-he loves me?**_ I cut him off and start kiss him again.  
"Just forget it. Let's just get back home and get the couch off the roof before morning." I say to him.  
He nods. He grabs my waist and we fly off into the night.


	17. Home

**_Hey sorry for not posting._**

**_So I will make it up to you with another two chapters._**

**_P.S. I have another fiolee story. Heroine diaries Chapter one is out now._**

**_Anyways. Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I wish I owned this show but I don't!_**

**_;)_**

* * *

Marshall Lee flys me back home on his back.  
When we finally get back, we take the couch off the roof. Then we go back inside the house.

Cake finally gets back home to find Marshall Lee and Fionna fast asleep on the couch. Fionna is sleeping on the Vampire King. Her head on his chest. Marshall' s chin on her head.  
Cake can't decide if she is angry or at peace. Confused by her emotions, she shrugs and goes upstairs to bed.


	18. Lapsitter

_**YAY!**_

_**I kept my promise!**_

_**More is here.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

"Marshall Lee."  
"Marshall Lee."  
"Get up boy."  
Marshall Lee opens his eyes to Cake standing in front of him. He feels a movement on his lap and looks down to see Fionna fast asleep on top of him. Cake is still trying to capture his attention.  
"Are you gonna go hone or nit csur I need to know how much breakfast I'm making. I don't want to make a lot. Do might pig out or something.  
Marshall Lee laughs silently and responds to Cake.  
"Ya I guess I'm staying. We still need a plan for tonight." He says groggily.  
"Do you want something?"  
"Starwberries would be awesome."  
"You know where the kitchen is. Hmph. Sleepin with my sista..." She says. Cake grunts and walks out.  
_**'What's her deal?'**_ Marshall Lee thinks to himself.

* * *

_**Fionna's P.O.V.**_

I'm trying to sleep when I feel Marshall Lee talking. Opening one eye to see Cake, I quickly close it. No way am I gonna get a full out lecture on tier fifteen in front of Marshall.

When I finally realize that I'm not going back to bed anytime soon, I sit up in Marshall's lap and stretch.  
"Surprisingly, you are actually comfortable to sleep on." I say yo him.  
"Is that a complement?" He asks.  
"Yes."  
"Stop getting all bushy and get up. The party is in less than eight hours." Marshall Lee says nudging me in the back. Getting the hint, I slide off his lap.  
"You get your costume yet?" I ask curiously.  
**_'Stupid! He was asleep with you all night!'_** I think to myself.  
"I was here all night remember? I didn't have a chance to leave and go get one." He explains.  
"Cake can make you one." I suggest.  
"Nah. I cam fond something in my closet to throw together. I gotta head out and get ready." He says getting up.  
He leans in and whispers in my ear. " See ya in two hours." He says coolly as he floats out the window. His umbrella over his head.  
"Bye.." I stupidly say. I turn around to see a semi angry Cake.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Is there something I need to know?" She asks tapping her door and her hands on her hips.  
"No. And I know what you're thinking. Marshall and I are friends and only friends. We were just sitting around last night." I tell my sister. (Hoping that she will drop the topic.  
"Then why we're you sleeping in his lap?"  
"Because... we fell asleep playing BMO." I says a little too quickly.  
"You needn't sit in his lap just to play BMO?" She says raising a brow.  
"NO!"  
"So what is it then Fi?""Nothing""  
"I think th you like Marshall Lee a little too much. You better be careful girl. Don't forget that he's a vampire." My feline sister warns.  
"Yeah, yeah whatevs. So did you make pancakes!?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yep. A whole plate for ya." Cake says sitting the pancakes on the table.  
"Thanks." I say digging in.


	19. I Know

**_Fionna's P.O.V._**

I scan the dance floor for Marshall Lee. **_'Maybe he decided to stay home.'_ **I think to myself. Cake had wondered off towards Mochro blushing.  
I tug on the sleeve of my Lilly the Hero costume. Gaining for the strength I need to fight the Ghost Queen. Where is Marshall!? I can't kill the wench without him and his axe bass!  
Just as I am thinking this, I fee two hands on my shoulders. I turn around to see Marshall Lee in all of his glory. He I wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath that shows off muscles I didn't even know he has. He has on black jeans with his red and white converse. His bass slung across his shoulder.  
"Sup bunny." He says.  
"Huh. Oh hey Marshall Lee! I see that you took my advice on being a rock star."  
"Fi, I'm already an awesome rock god, but you know. Better than going as myself. Not that I'm not awesome or anything." He says with a smirk. I punch him on his shoulder playfully. He starts to tune his bass.  
"Are you performing tonight?" I ask curiously.  
"As if. I'd never waste my talent at one of Gummy' s parties." the king says just as Gumball walks up.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you've made it Marshall Lee." the Prince says."Fionna. You look stunning."  
"Thanks. But it's just a Lilly costume. Not dress or anything." Fionna say blushing. Marshall Lee looks as if he is about to explode.  
"Hey bunny, how bout you go get something from the snack table." Marshall Lee says taking Fionna's attention from Gumball.  
"Awesome!" Fionna says taking off towards the table.  
Gumball looks at Marshall Lee, then at Fionna; who is stuffing her face in sweets with Cake. Mochro closely behind them smiling.  
"Marshall Lee, you've been spending a lot of time with Fionna lately." Gumball says.  
"Yeah, well the bunny couldn't survive without me so-"  
"Marshall Lee the Vampire King. You are in love with Fionna the Human." Gumball says deviously.  
"WHAT! No...I...uh...I'm not!"  
"Don't even try that Marshall! I see it now! For two years, you've been around Fionna whenever you could. You never like it when other men touch her or hang out with her. You love her." Gumball says.  
"Ugh! Dude...I...So what if I did! It's not like she likes me back!" Marshall Lee says. "Glob Gumbutt! Get a life."  
"I have a life! I know love when I see it. Just tell her how you feel. She might say yes or-"  
"Or she can say no. I get it. Look forget I even talked to you Princey. I have not important things to deal with." Marshall Lee says floating off towards Fionna.  
"Like what?" Gumball asks.  
"Um..Well." Marshall Lee tries to explain.  
"Marshall Lee. I already know about the Ghost Queen."Gumball says.  
"How?"  
"I have eyes and ears around the kingdom."  
Marshall Lee raises an eyebrow.  
"Okay, Peppermint Maid told me." Gumball says.  
"Oh. Well Fionna and Cake and I have it all under control."  
"Actually you don't."  
"What do you mean? I know how to kill the wench! I read a book for once to find out how!"  
"No, what you read was a decoy. Switched out by one of the Ghost Queen' s minions." Gumball says matter-o-factly.  
"What."  
"But the real way to kill he is to lock her up in the same bubble substance as the Lich King."  
"Cool. So where can we get one?" Marshall Lee asks.  
"There's only one. And it is currently occupied by the Lich."


	20. The Lich King

_**Hey people!**_

_**So thanks for all the support and reading my stories and stuff.**_

_**Soon I will begin to post pics on my Deviant art page**_

_**But so you could know it's Adventuregal543.**_

_**Anyhow, I just want to say that to clear some stuff up.**_

**_So here is chapter nineteen._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Marshall Lee is silent for a second. Stunned by the news he just heard. Fionna, completely oblivious about what just happened, walks up with a tart in her hand. Cake following behind her.  
"Whaf?" Fionna asks with her mouthful.  
"Fionna, I need to show all something very important. So important," Gumball says holding Fionna's hands. Marshall tensing up in anger. "That you can't tell or show anyone else. Only me, you, Marshall Lee, and Cake can discuss this."  
"A-alright." Fionna says nervously. Lately, a lot of boys are touching her affectionately.  
"Alright, so where is this place Gumballs?" Marshall Lee asks.  
"Kkkmm! He said balls." Fionna laughs. Cake shoots her a glare. "Fionna!"  
"Do you even know what balls are?" Marshall Lee asks.  
"Ofcourse. Balls are little round things that bounce." Fionna says. "What did you think I was talking about.  
Marshall Lee laughs and ruffles her hat, loosening it around her head. "You're so innocent." "Mmhm. And I want her to STAY that way Marshall Lee!" Cake says at Marshall.  
"What!? I'm not gonna corrupt my little bunny."  
"Enough!" Fionna says fixing her hat. "Show us the place PG!"  
"Follow me." Gumball says. He leads the group to the balcony. They stop in front of one of the Gumball Guardians.  
"Password my lord?" the Guardian asks Gumball. "One step closer than you were before." Gumball says in Candy Kingdom language.  
The Guardian leans down and blows a bubble in casing the four friends. They float down to a secrete entrance at the bottom of the royal tower. The bubble pops. Inside the room is utter darkness.

"Hey! What happened to the lights!?"  
"Calm down Fi, it's just dark. I got this. TURN THE FLUFFIN LIGHTS ON GUMBALL!?"  
"SHHH! Calm down Cake."  
"Yo Gummy! Turn the the flippin lights on. Bunny' s getting anxious."  
"I am Marshall. Just...hold on...here it is!"  
The lights immediately cut on. "W-who the fluff is t-that? Fionna says pointing at the skeletal creature dressed in wizard clothing trapped inside a help a bubble.  
"That, Fionna, is the Lich King. The most wretched being in Aaa." Gumball says darkly.  
"He's responsible for the extinction of humans." Marshall Lee informs. "He never really had a reason why. He's just evil."  
"Yes. Legend has it, that the greatest hero Lilly, who fought a bear, defeated him with her magic gauntlet and her awesome sword; in casing him this eternal prison since then. This, my friends," Gumball says taking his attention from the bubble. "Is the only thing that can kill the Ghost Queen. Or you know...trap her."  
"Then you can send the evil wench back to the flubbin Nightosphere Marshall Lee!" Fionna says. Fionna pulls her retractable sword from her pocket and holds it high. "But before that, I will cut her face in half!"  
"Fi, she's a ghost. That's not gonna work." Cake says.  
"Well, I'll just get a sample of the Lich' s prison bubble substance and just make a duplicate bubble." Gumball says injecting a needle into the bubble, not even causing it to burst. He stands up and shows his friends. "See!? No harm done."  
"Let's get out of here." Fionna says hugging herself. "This place makes me feel uncomfortable."  
"I agree. Guardian!"Gumball calls out to the Gumball Guardian. They ride a bubble back onto the balcony. Fionna dusts herself off. "So about Eileen-"  
"No worries. She can't cause harm to Aaa until later tonight. I have three hours to make this prison. Which is child's play. I'll only take ten minutes. And you three are lookout until then." Gumball says.  
"Alrighty Bubble brains." Marshall Lee taunts. Gumball grunts and rushes upstairs.  
Fionna feels her stomach turn in anxiety.** _'Something isn't feeling right. Something is gonna go wrong. Usually by now, somebody scronks up and ruins everything.'_ **Fionna thinks contentedly.

* * *

"Hey friend." the Lich King whispers to a little snail. "I won't hurt you. Please free me. I only want what's best for you."  
The snail's eyes hallow and does what the evil King says. Green liquids and gas leaks out of the bubble. The king laugh a evily and take a off into the night.  
The Lich King is free.


	21. Chugging, Plans, and Souls

_**Hey guys so most peeps would believe that the story is about to end.**_

_**Well it isn't. They are about to encounter at least five more adventures in this story alone.**_

_**Have fun!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I have over seventeen dollars in savings right now.**_

_**I hope it's enough!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

"My Queen. When will we have souls to eat?" One of the Ghost Queen' s evil servants asks her. She is in the spirit realm inside of Gumball's lab. Watching him make her prison.  
"Foolish boy. Doesn't even know how to kill a ghost. Too weak I suppose."She turns to her servant. "In one hour, we will feast upon the souls of Aaa!" She cackles. "So be patient! Oh, and since I'm the Queen, I call dibs on three souls only."  
"Who my lord?" the ghost asks.  
"Cake the Cat, Prince Gumball, and the most important, Fionna the Human girl. With her soul, I will have all power! Then I can over through that stupid, clueless Heather Abadeer!" She glares at the ghost. "SO WAIT!"  
"Y-yes my queen!" the ghost says cowering into a corner.

"I'm done guys!" Gumball says rushing over on the dance floor to Fionna and Cake. "Where is Marshall Lee?"  
"He's chugging the punch." Fionna says jerking her hand towards the snack table. "Ah what! Marshall Lee!" Gumball says grabbing the Vampire King' s attention. Marshall Lee notices and shrugs. He continues to down the punch.  
"Oh honestly!" Gumball says.  
"Hey, it's your fault for making CHERRY punch. " Fionna giggles.  
"I suppose you're right. But next time.." Gumball turns to Marshall Lee and shouts. "IT'S GONNA BE ORANGE!"  
Marshall Lee looks over at Gumball. He doesn't stop drinking the punch, but he gives him a sarcastic thumbs up.  
"Ugh! Anyways, I hope you three have a plan. Well..." looks I've at Marshall Lee and back at Fionna and Cake. "You two."  
"Yeah, so here's the plan. Cake is gonna ring a bell, saying FIRE! FIIIIIREEEE! Every one will flip out and exit the palace. The Ghost Queen will show herself hopefully after we throw a couple of insults around or something. We'll fight her at my and I'll lead her out into the balcony, where you will be holding the bubble prison. We trap her, then send her to the Nightosphere!" Fionna says raising her fist.  
"Good plan." Gumball says.  
"What about the plan?" Marshall Lee says floating over to them and standing beside Fionna.  
"He was just saying how awesome my plan is!" Fionna says looking up at Marshall Lee.  
"Cool. Oh and Gumbutt." Marshall Lee pulls out an empty punch bowl from behind him and holds it out to Gumball. "You're out of punch."  
"Yes. I can see that." Gumball says taking the bowl and shaking his head. "Marshall, did you even consider my other guests?" "Hey, it's either that or blood." the Vampire King says with his demon eyes and flashing his fangs.  
"Alright guys. Lump off for a second." Fionna says eyeing the corner of the room."Something is in that corner over there."  
The corner shakes and the Ghost Queen floats through.  
"Cake! Now!" Fionna says pointing at the bell in the tower.  
"Right!" Cake says. She stretches to the balcony and frantically screams and ring the bell.  
"FIRE Y'ALL! GET THE LUMP OUT OF THE CANDY KINGDOM PALACE! GO HOME AND HIDE WITH A NEIGHBOR, FRIEND, ANYBODY! BUT NOT ME AND FI' S CAUSE WE AIN'T GONNA BE HOME!" Cake turns to the candy people. "GO NOW!"  
Everyone scatters out of the kingdom. Fionna gets into her battle position and pulls out her sword. Marshall Lee gets into position, holds up his axe bass, and Gumball pulls out his ghost vaporizing ray.  
"Ha! Pathetic children! Are you that stupid!?" The Ghost Queen laughs. "Do you really think that you can stop me with those IDIOTIC and useless weapons?"  
"Ghost Queen, I hope you do realize that this ray gun is made from plutonium metal and demon blood!" Gumball says pumping the ray gun for his target. "Does that ring a bell? It's made from the same substance as the Lich King' s prison bubble!"  
"Wait, I thought you said that you needed it for a new prison?" Fionna asks.  
"I had extras, so I made one of these." Gumball says.  
"Are you ready to face the wrath of me children!?" the Ghost Queen says. She brings her hand up, causing her ghost army to appear."Because if not, I'll be feasting upon souls now. Especially you tomboy!" She says pointing at Fionna.  
"Oh fluff no. You can't have Fionna! She's mine!" Marshall Lee growls.  
"Since when is she yours?" Cake asks putting her hands on her hips and raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
"When he...um...kissed me?" Fionna says questioningly. "WHAT!" Cake stretches and towers over Marshall Lee in anger. "YOU KISSED MY BABY!?"  
"Three times in a row actually." Marshall Lee says deviously. "And she was loving it!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU MARSHALL LEE!" Cake says trying to crush him. Fionna gets between her to buds. "Guys, there's no time! Cake, you can kill Marshall Lee later. We have a bigger monster to kill!" Fionna says. Cake settles down and goes back to her normal size.  
"What time is it?" Fionna says holding up her fist.  
"GHOST KILLIN TIME!" Cake says with holding Fionna and bumps her sister's fist. "Let's make history sista!"  
"Guys, you take on the ghost army." Fionna jerks her sword towards the Ghost Queen. "I've got the wench!"  
"I'd like to see you try girl! My children...ATTACK!" The army rushes towards them.  
"Let's get it on guys!" Fionna says lunging towards the Ghost Queen.

* * *

Cake brings her fist down on another ghost head, killing another fifteen of them. "Gumball!" Cake calls out to the Candy Prince. Gumball vaporizes another ghost and goes over to Cake. "Yeah?"  
"How come me and Marshall Lee can touch and kill these ghosts?"  
"Well, I knew you, Fionna, and Marshall couldn't resist the cherry punch I made, so I put some ghost touching chemicals in the pinch, so whatever you touch, it can actually effect a ghost."  
"Does it wear off?" Marshall Lee grunts while he pushes off five ghosts leaning against his axe bass.  
"Eventually!" Gumball says.  
"I hope Fi is doing alright." Cake says to herself.

* * *

"Hyaaaaah!" Fionna screams as she lunges at the Ghost Queen and cuts off her right hand.  
"Ah!" The Queen looks at her stubby arm as another hand grows back.  
"Eeewwww!" Fionna says.  
"Hahahaha!" The Queen says as she slashes her claws against Fionna's right arm.  
Fionna watches as her blood drips on the floor. She fumes in anger and slashes her sword furiously at the ghost. The cuts her in numerous spots, but every cut heals automatically. The Ghost Queen laughs. Now you've done it girl!"  
She growls and Eileen turns into a giant demonic ghost creature. Ripping the the ballgown she died in.  
"Get ready to be drained of your soul!" The Queen says.  
Fionna's eyes widen in fear. Because for the first time..  
She actually feels scared.


	22. Daggers

_**Hello Fiolee fans!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter.**_

_**And I will be posting these stories and pictures on deviant art. **_

_**AdventureGal543 Out!**_

* * *

Marshall Lee turns into a giant bat and steps on a ghost that is only mere inches away from Gumball.  
"Hey! Marshall Lee, be a little more careful! You could kill one of us!" Gumball says.  
"Sorry." Marshall Lee says changing back into his normal vampire form. "For that. Not!" Marshall Lee says under his breath.  
"Where's Fionna, Cake?" Gumball says looking around.  
"I don't-" Cake says.  
"Aaaugh! GET OFF ME!" Fionna screams from outside.  
"My baby's in trouble!" Cake says worried to the max.  
She stretches towards Fionna's voice with Marshall Lee and Gumball closely behind.

* * *

"Aahahahahahaaa!" Eileen says pinning Fionna down on the floor about suck out her soul.  
"Hey!"  
The Ghost Queen turns around to look at the door and Fionna either head up to look.  
"Get your hands off my bunny!" Marshall Lee growls at the Queen. Cake and Gumball behind him.  
"You stupid boy! Don't you see?" Eileen says using her ghost powers and holding Fionna in the air by her neck. "With this human's soul, you could unleash ultimate power! You could become the most powerful being in the universe! Join me Vampire King!" "Yeah, not gonna happen. Unfortunately for you, I'm not hardcore evil like my mom. So your gonna have to get through me before you can get to Fionna!" Marshall Lee says.  
"What? You mean this?" Eileen waves her hand and Fionna is thrown out the window.  
"Fi!" Cake stretches out the window and grabs a hold on Fionna. Fionna pulls Cake' s arm and Cake turns into a parachute, floating them safely to the ground.  
"Thanks."Dionna says to her sister.  
"No problem!" Cake says. The hear a loud growl and look up at the palace window through which Fionna fell out of.  
"Come on! We need to help the boys!" Fionna says grabbing her sister's hand and running up the palace stairs.

**Meanwhile:**

Marshall Lee growls in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He says with his demon eyes and rushes the Ghost Queen.  
"Marshall Lee wait!" Gumball grabs Marshall Lee's arm. He shoved hum off and rushes the Queen anyways.  
Marshall Lee punches Eileen. She throws a power ball at the Vampire and sends him flying back against the wall. Fionna busts in and sees Eileen choking Gumball. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGG!" Fionna screams and throw a her sword down. "I'm done!" she says balling up her fists. "You can hurt me, you can even suck out my freakin soul! But mess with my friends...YOU'RE IN FOR A LUMPIN BUTT WOOPIN!" She charges at the Queen. She jumps off her face and lands on her shoulders. Fionna puncjes at the Queen multiple times. The Queen throws Fionna off. She land on the ground. The ghost queen walks over and leans over Fionna.  
"So long stupid girl!"  
"I gotta news flash for us wench!" Fionna says reaching under her sort and pulling out a small dagger. "I played Attack of the Ghosts 3 with Cake, Gumball, and Marshall Lee and won five times in a row with each of them ans I learned a lot about ghosts. But one thing is the most important."  
"And what is that filthy child!?"  
"That no matter what kind of ghost you fight...THEY CAN ALWAYS DIE FROM A DAGGER TO THE HEART!" Fionna says. The jerks the dagger into the ghost queen's heart. The ghost cries out in agonizing pain. She falls out on her back.  
There is a bright blinding light coming from under the carcass. Fionna turns around to see Marshall Lee with his hand raised chanting a spell. The portal to the Nightosphere opens up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eileen screams as she falls into the portal and it closes up.  
"Algebraic!" Fionna yells. "We did it guys!"  
"Sure did bunny." Marshall Lee says giving Fionna a nuggie. "Sure did."  
"Speaking of doing it...WHY THE FLUFF DID YOU KISS BAT BOY OVER HERE!" Cake yells.  
"Those are some bold words coming from a cat." Marshall Lee says. "Don't forget that I can still suck you dry."  
"Guys come on!" Fionna says. "We defeated the Ghost Queen! Now we don't have to worry about that wench for a long time. And we didn't have to use that giant bubble." "Wow!" Gumball says. "We sure didn't. Maybe we should take this down to the Lich King' s prison room just to keep safe."

**Later:**

"Its dark in here."  
"That's obvious Fi."  
"Yo gummy brains, hit the switch!"  
"I got it Marshall...just...there." Gumball says turning on the lights.  
"Now we can-WHAT THE STUFF!" Gumball says dropping the bubble and looking at the original bubble that used to contain the Lich. It is now empty.  
"The Lich is gone!" Cake says "It's loose. Now it can wreak havoc upon Aaa!" Gumball says in horror.  
"What's the plan now bunny?" Marshall Lee asks.  
"I...I don't know." Fionna says. "But we're not gonna stop until we find the Lich and kick his buns!"

* * *

**_Like I said this story won't end here._**

**_There is more!_**


	23. The Scholar

**_Hello peeps!_**

**_To those who have asked, yes! I have heard this is war by 30 seconds to mars._**

**_Just some other fun fact about meh._**

**_Any ways turn out seventeen dollars isn't enough to by a tv show._**

**_Bummer._**

**_So here is another awesome chapter with some more crazay stuff._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Maybe I should give up ...NAH! Pen and Natasha take credit._**

* * *

"Ha ha!" Fionna says clashing her sword on the arm of a wooden dragon. The arm falls and Fionna hops on top of it as it falls. She leaps towards its face and slashes her sword against its face. It screams out in pain and falls. When it hits the ground, it turns into a long, brown box. Fionna walks over and picks it up in her hands.  
"Yes!" Fionna says heading towards the Candy Kingdom.  
It's been four weeks since the Lich has escaped, and the four friends since then have dedicated their time to finding it. Fionna looks down at the now bloody gauze that covered the cut from Ghost Queen' s claws. Cake had just replaced the old one a this morning. Marshall Lee warns the girl repeatedly that ghost wounds take a long time to even begin to heal. Especially mortals.  
"Hey Gumball!" Fionna says walking into the Candy Prince's lab. "Hey wait. Where'd Cake and Marshall Lee go?"  
"Oh well Marshall Lee was summoned to the Nightosphere by his mother. So I had the wonderful idea that Cake tagged along with him so they can ask Heather about the Lich King." Gumball says looking up from his latest invention.  
"T-they went without me?" Fionna says sadly.  
"Oh no no no! Cake didn't want to go really. But I insisted and forced her to go." Gumball says attempting to comfort Fionna.  
"Alright."  
"Good. Since you're here, I'd like it if you would try this danish I made. It allows you to be light on your feet!" Gumball says handing Fionn the treat.  
"Awesome!" Fionna says. "I wonder how things are going with Cake?"

"So you mean to tell me that you have zero books or knowledge on the Lich King!?" "I don't." Heather says to Marshall Lee. "But the ancient scholar of the Nightosphere can. He's in the old abandoned warehouse behind the death gardens." Cake and Marshall Lee are in Heathers office trying to pry her for information on the Lich. "Thanks" Marshall Lee says walking out of the office.  
"Oh and Marshall Lee!" the Queen of the Nightosphere says.  
"Yeah?" Marshall Lee asks annoyed.  
"Just...come again soon. Please. I don't want to have to wait another 200 years before I can see my own son."  
"Um...sure Mom." He says embarrassed.  
Marshall Lee make their way through the old garden and into the old abandoned warehouse. Inside sits someone in a black cloak at a small wooden table. Even though it's bead was bent, they cam stil see the sinister smile that comes across its face.  
"Ah,I've been expecting you Vampire King! What brings you here." the ancient scholar asks Marshall Lee.  
"You tell me?" Marshall Lee asks testing the wise old creature.  
"You must want to find information on the Lich King I'm hoping."  
"Ye-"  
"Or would you and you're friend here want to find out your futures?" the ancient scholar asks.  
"No! Lich King information!"Cake shouts. Marshall Lee puts a hand on the cat's shoulder.  
"We want our futures." He says coolly. Cake looks at the King surprised. He is the last person she would expect to do something stupid in the Nightosphere.  
"We do?" Cake whispers to Marshall Lee.  
"Yeah. Tell us."  
"Alright. But if I do, I'll have to do each separately. And in private." the scholar says.  
"Cake. You go first."Marshall Lee says pushing Cake forward. And stepping out of the room to give them privacy.  
The ancient scholar beckons for the cat to sit. She sits and the scholar grabs her hands and breathes slowly. He opens his eyes. They are a bright white. "Cake. In three years, I see you with Lord Monochromicorn. You are both on the couch. Surrounding you two are about five or six monochomikittens." The scholar whispers.  
"What! He finally does it with me!" Cake says in awe.  
"Yes. Your future has been told. Tell the Vampire King to step in next please."  
Marshall Lee walks in and sits at the table a second after Cake leaves.  
"Give me your hands."  
"O...Kay?" Marshall hesitates. He holds the scholar's hands. The scholar' s eyes are glowing white.  
"Yes..Marshall Lee. I see you in three years..."

* * *

**_Ooo! I left a cliffhanger._**

**_So the next chapter should explain some things..._**

**_FIOLEE things!_**


	24. Complicated

**_Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahaaaaaa!_**

**_Here is another awesome chapter of Adventures in Aaa!_**

**_Next chapter will be more revealing._**

**_Marshall Lee: Waaay more revealing. If ya know what I mean._**

**_Shut up dude! This is my chiz!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Pen Ward and Natasha own it man! Except the song. Avril Lavigne owns the song. I only changed the lyrics a little._**

* * *

"So you're telling me that the only information you two could find on the Lich in the Nightosphere...was a book?" Gumball says unimpressed. "Serves you right for always sending peeps to do your dirty work." Marshall Lee says tossing the thick book to the Candy Prince who manages catches it but falls to the ground from the book's weight.  
"T-thank yyyyou." Gumball strains sitting the book on the lab table. "Okay. Let's crack this thing open."  
Gumball opens the book. Cake, Fionna, and Marshall Lee look over and watches.  
"So it says here that the Lich King is made of dark, chaotic magic. Similar to the amulet of the Nightosphere. Currently, there is no known weakness of the Lich." Gumball reads.  
"Bunk to that! There has to be a weakness! Everyone has a weakness!" Fionna shouts out in anger.  
"Well according to the book he doesn't."  
"No! I won't take no for an answer!" Fionna turns to Marshall Lee. "What the byork! That's all you and Cake could find?"  
"We would have more information, but bat brains over here wanted to see our future." Cake says accusingly.  
"Oh no. Don't put this on me wuss puss! I know that guy like I know my friends. He wouldn't have given us any intell! That's why I asked for our futures!" Marshall Lee growls.  
"OH FLUFF NO! DID HE JUST CALL ME A WUSS PUSS!? I WILL KICK YOUR ASS BLOODSUCKER!" Cake says growing in anger.  
"Bring it kit kat!" Marshall Lee says transforming into his giant bat form.  
Cake lets out an aggressive meow and tackles the Vampire King, knocking him against the wall. She claws at him, but he pushes her off and kicks her in the side. She recovers from the kick and starts scratching again. Watching her buds fight makes Fionna's blood boil in anger. She masters up all her anger and walks towards the scrap.  
"HEY! " She yells at them, but it has little effect. She grunts in frustration and gets between her friends. She pulls a zigzag whistle out of her adventure pack and blows in it hard. It causes a small,yet loud screech to cut through the room.  
Cake and Marshall Lee hear it and shrink back down to there normal sizes and cover their ears.  
Fionna stops and puffs her cheeks. "LISTEN UP! YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP FIGHTING AND GET REAL! STOP CALLING EACH OTHER NAMES! Please." Fionna says saying please with a sigh. "I love you both to much and I hate it when my buds fight. I mean I expect it Marshall Lee. But Cake! You are supposed to be an adult." Fionna sighs and puts a hand on her older sister's shoulder. " Look. If you can go through this whole adventure and not fight with Marshall, I will give you this." Fionna pulls a small pink tube out of her pack and pits it in Cake' s face.  
"What is it?" Cake asks.  
"This, is a cat pen. So whatever you think of that cats eat, it will appear out of thin air."  
"What!" Cake says." How long have you had this?"  
"A few years. Found it in that old dungeon. So is it a deal?"  
Cake looks at the Vampire King, then back at Fionna. "Deal."  
"Good. Let me go talk to Marshall Lee and Gumball."  
Fionna walks over to the two boys. "Look, you're gonna have to stop being a jerk to Cake, Marshall Lee. She's my sister. So of you're gonna be my friend, you gotta stop messing with her or else I won't be your friend anymore." Fionna says to the Vampire King. "Gumball you too. Stop fighting with Marshall Lee. Your better than that." Fionna looks at the ground and sighs. "Look, I am sick and tired of every one fighting. Can't you guys see that this whole thing is stressful!? I mean come on..." Fionna sighs and begins to sing

_Chill out. Whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back. It's all been done before._

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_ I like you_

_ the way you are _

_when you're flyin from afar _

_and we're fighting evil_

_ side by side _

_No need to hide_

_ You're somebody else _

_around everyone else_

_ watching your back _

_like you can't relax _

_trying to be cool _

_You look like a fool to me _

_tell me_

_Why ya gotta go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way _

_you're acting like your somebody else_

_ gets me frustrated._

_Life's like this you _

_and we fall_

_ and we crawl_

_ and we break_

_ and we take _

_what we get _

_and we turn it into _

_honesty_

_promise me _

_I'm never gonna find you guys fighting _

_No no no_

Fionna sighs and smiles at her friends."Look, we have zero time for fighting. We have a Lich to find." Marshall Lee looks at Fionna. Surprised because this is new. Fionna never pores out her feelings. Before he can point it out, the Gumball Guardians began screeching and yelling.  
"Lich alert! Lich alert! Danger! Danger!"


	25. Thanks for 3,000 Views

_**Hello fanfiction readers.**_

_**I just wanted to say thank you.**_  
_**It's because of you guys I continue to write each and every chapter.**_  
_**Now I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not gonna stop posting. This story is endless..Well, it ends in like the 40th or 50th chapter a but that's beside the point. I love this series and I know you'll learn to love it too. So in return of the 3,000 views, I present to you a top secret chapter that I didn't really want to show anyone. You guys did read the last two chapters right? So you know that Cake and Marshall Lee saw their futures. Cake had Monocromokitties, but you guys want to know Marshall Lee's future.**_  
_**Well here it is!**_  
_**(drum roll) And now the moment you've all been waiting for.**_  
_**The next chapter!**_  
_**(crowd cheers)**_  
_**DISCLAIMER: (British accent) Well Pendlton Ward and Natasha own the television series.**_  
_**Yes yes.**_  
_**Science**_.

* * *

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King. In two years, I see you in a tuxedo." the ancient scholar tells the immortal teen.  
Marshall Lee scoffs and speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Well I'm friends with hubba bubba so that's expected."  
"You are standing next to a blonde with very long hair. She is in a wedding dress. Walking down the aisle. Her name is...is...it's on the tip of my tongue.."  
"Fionna!" Marshall Lee says surprised. "Yes...yes...Fionna. You're saying your vows. Now you're married."  
"Fast forward!" Marshall Lee demands.  
"What I can't just-" "FAST FORWARD! NOW!" Marshall Lee hisses. The scholar sighs and fast forwards in time. "Three years afterward, you both are holding two children. One a boy. Maybe two years old. He looks similar to you. The girl is a new born. She looks exactly like Fionna."  
"Wait wait wait! We have kids!?" Marshall Lee says in complete horror.  
"Yes. That is all. Now exit my shack." The wise old man says pushing Marshall Lee out.  
"Wait but how can she marry me!? Is she a vampire!?" Marshall Lee asks, but he is cut off by the ancient scholar shutting the door in his face.  
Marshall Lee sighs. He turns around to see Cake. "What the fluff was that about?"  
"Huh. Nothing." The Vampire King says. He looks up at the red sky of the Nightosphere and laughs softly to himself. Not only is he exhausted, but he is also confused.  
He is gonna marry Fionna in the future.


	26. Death

_**I cried when I wrote this chapter.**_

_**Fiolee fans and everyone reading will do the same.**_

_**I *sniff* gotta go.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**:(**_

* * *

"Lich!?" Fionna says and runs to the window. Looking outside, the 14 year old sees the Lich King heading their way, shooting out green fireballs with his ghostly army of souls behind him.  
"Oh glob." Fionna says and heads towards the corner of the room and grabs her demon blood sword. Surprising her friends, the heroine leaps out the window of the tower. "Fionna!" Her friends yell. Marshall Lee floats down after her, Cake stretches down, and Gumball is on the feline 's back. His ghost gun in hand.  
"HEY LICH!" Fionna yells landing gracefully on the ground. She rushes towards him and stops in front of him. "PREPARE TO HAVE YOU BUTT HANDED TO YOU! BY ME!"  
"Hahaha!"The King laughs. "Foolish human! You're useless to me! Pitiful! I thought I got rid of your kind centuries ago!" The king shoots a fireball at the girl. She dodges it with ease and starts swiping her sword at him.  
Meanwhile, the others look around and notice Fionna struggling with the Lich.  
"I'll help her! You two kill the minions!" Cake says running off. " Cake!" Marshall Lee yells after the cat.  
"Yeah?" She says looking at Marshall Lee.  
"Call us of ya need backup."  
Cake nods and runs to help her sister.  
"Fionna!" Cake says stretching into a large hammer. Fionna grabs the handle. "Thanks."  
Fionna attempts to hit the dark creature with the furry cat (That sounds so wrong!), but fails miserably. The king laughs again and knocks Cake out of Fionna's hands. He runs over to the feline and picks her up. She is now unconscious.  
"Stupid feline! Didn't anyone tell you to never fight while you're pregnant?" the king bellows.  
"LET GO OF CAKE!" Fionna says rushing the king. He laughs and shoots at the human girl once more. Fionna jumps out of the way each time. Cake wakes up and notices the girl fidgeting.  
"Fionna!"  
"Cake!"  
Grab on to my little paws!" Cake says stretching out to Fionna. She grabs her hands and pulls the cat out of his grip. Cake stretches out her ears so they flap, allowing them to fly into the sky. She uses her tail as a propeller. "Cake, top speed! And when I say now, go faster and don't stop no matter what." Fionna says to her sister.  
"Alright girl!"  
Cake flaps her ears and fly towards the Lich King. "Now!"  
Cake speeds up and Fionna jumps off of her, landing on the Lich' s back. She bashes his skull face in with her fist. He screeches, and with a cloud of smoke, he's gone.  
"He's heading toward his well of power!" Gumball says pointing west of the Candy Kingdom. Cake swoops down and the three teens fly on her back to the Lich King' s lair. Marshall Lee adjusting his umbrella a few times to avoid the sun.  
They into the underground lair. Inside the Lich has already started to brew up his dark magic.  
Fionna leaps off Cake' s back and punches the Lich in his face. He knocks her in the face and sends her flying, making her hit the wall with a thud.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Marshall Lee growls turning into his giant demon bat form. He tackles the Lich, who only laughs at the him.  
"Join me Vampire King! With our powers combined, we can rule Aaa!" the Lich says "I'll tell you like I told the Ghost Queen. Not gonna happen crazy old worlock!" the Vampire King says delivering several blows to the skull like creature' s face. The king laughs and disappears. The Vampire King is confused, but the Lich King appears behind him unexpectedly and jabbes his claws inside of Marshall Lee's chest.  
The dark king laughs and pulls out his claws that was covered in black blood. He disappears out of the underground well.  
"Marshall Lee!" Fionna says running over to him. He shudders in pain and slowly turns back to his normal form. Fionna looks at the hole through Marshall Lee's chest and gasps. She feels tears well up in her eyes and its not two seconds before they start falling down her face. She sits Marshall Lee's head in her lap and cries softly. Gumball and Cake come over and sit at her side.  
"You're gonna be okay Marshall Lee. We can fix this okay?" Fionna cries.  
"I think this is it for me Fionna. I had a good run." Marshall Lee says in pain.  
"Fluff no Marshall! You're gonna be okay! I won't let you die!"  
"Fionna. Like you said, everyone has a weakness. Even though I am immortal, this won't heal fast enough. I'm sorry."  
Fionna cries and says through clenched teeth. "Marshall Lee don't you flippin die in my arms! It's not your time yet!"  
"Fionna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you to Marshall Lee."  
Marshall Lee smiles up at the blond and chuckles."My little bunny girl."  
Fionna smiles down at him. His eyes slowly close. Fionna shakes him I worry.  
"Marshall? MARSHALL!" Fionna cries and breaks down crying over Marshall Lee's body.  
For the Vampire King is dead.


	27. News

"My Queen! My Queen!" a demon servant says entering Heather Abadeer' s office."I come with horrible news!"  
"What ever it is Mojong I'm sure it can wait until later. Right now I'm busy!" Heather says furiously.  
"But my lord your son, the Vampire King, he is dead."  
Heather turns around to look at Mojong, tears welling up in her eyes. "B-but that's not possible! Abadeers don't die! This is not a funny joke Mojong! I'll kill you for this!"  
"But I am not joking! His memorial service is in two days! It will be held in Aaa."  
Heather breaks down in tears and shooes the servant away. To sad to suck out his soul.  
_**'How can he die!? He's immortal!'**_ She think to herself.  
_**'I didn't even get to tell him I love him'**_  
At that moment Heather. Queen of the Nightosphere. Ruler of all things evil, broke down in uncontrollable sobs over the death of her son.

* * *

It has been only one hour since the Lich King escaped, taking Marshall Lee's life with him. Cake and Gumball had left to give Fionna some alone time with her deceased friend. Fionna sat in the underground well, sobbing over the Vampire King's lifeless body. The body of which used to be her friend. Her bud. Her bro.

The guy who joked and pulled pranks with her. The guy who always had a smirk on his face. The guy who could simply flash his fangs to get Fionna to blush uncontrollably. The guy she had her first kiss with. Who gave her butterflies, made her laugh, and cheered her up whenever she was feeling down. The guy she...  
Loved.  
Fionna let's out a sigh, tears still falling down her face, and sings softly.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy fight _

_and curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart _

_and I watched_

_ as he tried to reassemble it _

_and my mommy swore _

_that she would_

_ never let herself forget_

_ and that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love_

_ if it does not exist _

_But darling _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception _

_maybe I know somewhere_

_ deep in my soul _

_that love never lasts _

_and we've gotta find other ways_

_ to make it alone_

_ and keep a straight face _

_and I've always lived like this _

_keeping a comfortable distance _

_and up until now _

_I have sworn to myself that I'm content _

_with loneliness _

_cause none of it was ever worth the risk_

_ But you are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception _

_You are the exception _

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't_

_ let go of what's in front of me here _

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_ leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception_

_ and I'm on my way to believing_

_ and I'm on my way to believing_

_Fionna looks at Marshall Lee._  
"Oh Marshall. I wish there were a way to bring you back." Fionna says.  
"Peppermint Maid would know what to do."  
An idea hits Fionna in the face. She stands up, with Marshall Lee in her arms, and leaves the underground lair. Running towards the Candy Kingdom.


	28. Immortal

_**Hey peeps!**_

_**Probably wondering why I'm so happy when one of the characters in my story died.**_

**_Well meet reading!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: No ownsies. Pen ward and Natasha._**

* * *

"Peps!" Fionna says running into the royal plant room of the Candy Kingdom. Where Peppermint Maid is watering the gumball plant.  
"Yes Fionna- Fionna! Marshall Lee-"  
"Is dead yeah I know. So can you send me to the 50th dead world so I can bring my bud back!" Fionna days in between tiresome gasps.  
"Okay. But I won't charge you like last time." The sugar maid says open a portal to the dead world.  
Fionna hops through and lands in a garden place. Death is maintaining his plants.  
"Ah, the human adventurer Fionna. We meet again." Death says turning around to greet her.  
"Death, I need my buddy Marshall Lee back." Fionna says.  
"The Vampire King died. Yes I see. Alright Fionna. I'll bring him back, but it will come with a price."  
"Anything." Fionna blurts out.  
"Okay. Do you love him?"  
"Yes."  
"Love him enough to become immortal just to be with him forever?" Death asks.  
Fionna gasps and looks down at Marshall Lee's body in her arms. She needs him. And if that ment living forever just to see her bro, then yes, she'd become immortal.  
"Yes. I will." Fionna says with a sigh.  
"Deal!" Death says shaking his skull. And with a flash, Fionna is back in underground cave again.  
She looks around and feels something stir in her arms. She looks down to meet the red eyes of Marshall Lee.  
"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shrieks. He sits up and Fionna gives him a bear hug. He hugs her back.  
"Marshall." "Yeah Fi?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too bunny girl."  
Fionna pulls out of the hug and smashes her lips onto Marshall' s. Without objecting, he kisses her back. Fionna feels her heart skip a few beats and hugs him tighter.  
Marshall Lee pulls away from Fionna and smiles. He floats up and they exit the lair.  
Together.


	29. Songs

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Sorry for not posting for a while. I had to regain my sanity.**_

_**Don't ask**_

_**Anyways, here's another chapter. But the song from the last one was by Paramore and it was called The Only Exception. Sorry for not letting people know until now.**_

_**Onward to the Next Adventure!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Presently, I see Pendlton Ward And Natasha A. Owning this show. Not me. I only own Vannie and the plot.**_

_**Oooooooooooooohhhhhh!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

Fionna walked into her house tired and in a hurry. She had to get back to the Candy Kingdom To help Gumball find out who stole the color out of his candy people. The twelve year old girl knew that the culprit didn't kill the people, but he did traumatize a few.  
She sat her adventure pack in the corner of her bedroom and felt a draft of wind in her shoulder. Fionna turned around to see that the window was opened. She grunted and closed it. When she returned to her bed, she noticed that her adventure pack was no longer in the corner.  
"Huh?" She said curiously. She suddenly feels another gust of wind and the lights in her room shut off. She sat up and someone cackles evilly. She looked up to see her pack floating in midair.  
"Hey!" Fionna said jumping as she tried to reach it. "Give it back!"  
"And if I don't?" a deep sultry voice asked.  
"Then I'll whoop your butt poo brains." She said grabbing her sword.  
The voice laughed. "You wouldn't want to face me. Why, you won't last even ten seconds in a fight with me." At that instant, Fionna felt two hands grab her wrist and shoved her against the wall. She dropped her sword in the process.  
"Still wanna fight with me Blondie?" Fionna looked up to see a teenager boy with pale blue skin and black hair that flipped in all the right places. His eyes were pools of blood. And when he smiled, he revealed rows of sharp teeth.  
"Like what ya see? What's your name kid?" the boy asked with a fanged grin when he caught her staring at him in awe.  
"I'm no kid! I'm twelve! And my name is Fionna." Fionna said.  
"Well Fionna, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. And this is my house." He said.  
"This isn't your house! My sister Cake and I have lived here since we left home!" Fionna protested.  
"Nuh uh little girl! This house is mine!" He let go of one of her shoulders and raises his palm to the roof. A picture jerks to the right magically to reveal a carving in the wall. "See? M.L. for Marshall Lee."  
"But...wah...how!?" Fionna asked confused.  
"Because I used to live here when I was younger. I left cause I had some business to take care of, but came back to find a blonde little girl in my house." Marshall Lee said with a smirk.  
"You're a vampire?"  
"Born and raised one."  
"So it was you!"  
Fionna knees him and picks up her sword again. "You drained the Candy peeps of their blood! You're gonna pay!" Fionna said. She jabs her sword in his chest.  
Usually her opponents would drop dead then and there, but Marshall Lee only chuckled as if she was tickling him. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of himself. "Is that it?" the wound quickly healed, as if it never happened. "That was like a bee sting!" He taunted.  
"You should be dead!" Fionna said surprised.  
"Yeah, I should. But I'm at my full power since its night time. Now if it was in the middle of the day that'd be a different story." Marshall Lee said as he floated slowly towards her. With each movement closer to her, Fionna would take a step back until she tripped on the edge of her bed. He was then inches away from her face. His fangs jetted out and Fionna shut her eyes closed. She heard him draw in a breath and felt him inches away from her neck. She braced herself for the world of pain that was sure to come. But instead, she felt his breath tickle her neck. Then, she heard him laugh. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him floating on his back laughing it up. He clapped his hands and the lights turned on. Fionna gasps. Surprised that the lights could even do that. And that the Vampire King was laughing at her instead of draining her of her blood.  
"Oh glob! You were so scared!" He laughed. "You..ha ha...actually thought I was gonna kill you!"  
Fionna sat up and punched him on his shoulder.  
"Ow!" He said when he finally stopped laughing. "What was that for?"  
"For tricking me you jerk! Wait a second! Why am I even talking to you!? You're a dingus! I mean I can't kill you, cause not only that you're a vampire, but you didn't really do anything that results to murder." She looked up at the boy who just a few seconds ago was threatening her life. That actually caused a little fear.  
But now she wasn't so sure.  
Fionna stomped her foot and grunted at him. She walked over to her pack that sat by the window sill and started to pack her things.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Marshall Lee asked.  
"Packing. You want me to leave, so I'll leave." Fionna said packing her night clothes.  
"Wait! You can have the tree house I guess. I have plenty of places to live. I was just messing with you." Marshall Lee said.  
"No no. I can't just kick you out of your house. I mean like you said, you were here first. That would be stealing technically." Fionna said modestly.  
"Wait! I'm serious. This house is lame anyways. Always was a little girly in some odd way. One of the reasons why I left." Marshall Lee said. Fionna tried to hide her smile of triumph. Happy that she used reverse psychology to keep her house.  
"Okay man. Thanks. I'll just call Cake and Gumball right quick and tell them I've found the culprit. You know I have to turn ya in right?"  
"Wait, you're friend with Gumwad!? Prince Gumwad!? Must suck."  
"Actually, he's so math." Fionna said looking off. Marshall Lee noticed and bursts out laughing again.  
"Man you have it bad kid! You like him!?" Marshall Lee had noticed her facial expression and laughed at the thought of her little crush. "W-what! NO! I MEAN...UGH! SO NOT MATH DUDE!" Fionna said blushing while Marshall continued to laugh at her.  
He stopped and ruffled her hair. "So yeah call up Gumballs and tell him I'm here. It's been a while since I've seen the idiot anyways. Maybe I can even prank him."  
"No way! You get to pull pranks! Cake never lets me. She says that I need to act like a lady. But she always calls me a kid! Everyone calls me a kid!" Fionna said.  
"Hey don't sweat it bunny. You can help me with the prank." Marshall Lee said trying to cheer the rowdy girl up.  
"Alright!" Fionna said following the teenage vampire downstairs to prepare for the prank.

* * *

"Fionna!"  
"Huh?" The 14 year old says turning around to see who called her name. Prince Gumball, being the source, walks over with a vanilla colored girl.  
"Fionna, this is Vanilla Princess. Vannie, this is Fionna the Human." Gumball says.  
"Sup Vannie!" the human girl says shaking her hand.  
"Hello Fionna. I've heard so much about you!" the vanilla scented girl greets.  
"So Fionna, are you ready for the concert?"  
"Actually, I'm supposed to perform with Marshall Lee. Cake and Gumball are too." "Really. Well break a leg!" Vannie says encouragingly.  
"Thanks." Fionna says.  
She walks away from them in wonder.  
**_'Gumball and Vannie? Dating? Weird.'_** She thought to herself.  
Marshall Lee is onstage tunning his base when Fionna steps onstage with him. He looks up and gives her a fanged smile. "Sup bunny. Ready to knock em dead?" He says. he's wearing his grey plaid shirt and black jeans.  
"Yeah, but I'm kind of worried about some evil idiot or the Lich showing up. Plus this dress Cake made makes me feel a little exposed." Fionna says. She's wearing a strapless blue dress with a black bow wrapped around the middle and ties up in the back. Her lknh white socks are gone, replaced with black ones instead. Along with blue flats to match.  
"Well don't worry about it. It's supposed to be a party around here. So lighten up your mood for a second." Marshall Lee tells her.  
Cake walks onstage with Gumball closely behind. "You ready girl?" Cake asks.  
"Yeah. I'm ready." Fionna sighs looking up at the moon.  
The crowd gives them their attention and Fionna turns to her friends. Cake stretches and gives her a fist bumb. Gumball smiles at her, and Marshall Lee gives her a fanged smirk and a rock sign.

Fionna returns the sign and turns back to the crowd and starts a song with Cake singing in the background.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh._

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings._

_In the movies_

_ And I am proud of my address_

_ in the grasslands_

_ No post code envy_

_But every songs like_

_ Candy canes, Gumball,_

_spring, winter, and fall._

_Mystery trains, science games,_

_never thought of it lame _

_we don't care _

_we're kicking Ice Queen in our dreams _

_But every everybody's like _

_Lumpy Space, in your face, _

_cellphones a disgrace_

_ drama queen, cause a scene _

_flipping over bee stings_

_ we don't care_

_we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_ And we'll never be royals_

_ royals _

_it don't run in our blood _

_that kind of love just ain't for us _

_we crave a different kind of buzz _

_let me be your hero_

_ hero_

_not your little queen bee _

_cause baby I rule _

_I rule_

_ I rule _

_I rule_

_ let me live that fantasy_

_Cake and I we've cracked the code_

_ we count our dollars on the train_

_ to the party _

_and everyone _

_who knows us knows_

_ that we're fine with this _

_we don't do it for money_

_ But everybody's like _

_vampires, queen, sires _

_tripping over base wires_

_ nightosphere, never fear_

_ grinning from ear to ear _

_we don't care_

_ we're pranking with Marshall Lee in our dreams _

_But every songs like_

_ blood stains, boys with fangs,_

_casting random demon shield_

_ evil kings, real mean,_

_never know when things are real _

_we don't care_

_we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_ And we'll never be royals_

_ royals_

_it don't run in our blood_

_ that kind of love just ain't for us _

_we crave a different kind of buzz _

_let me be your hero_

_Hero_

_not your little queen bee _

_cause baby I rule _

_I rule_

_ I rule_

_ let me live that fantasy_

_ooh ooh_

_ ooooooh_

_ we're bigger than we'll ever be_

_ cause I will never be your queen _

_ooh ooh _

_ooooooh_

_ cause we won't ever care_

_ we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_ And we'll never be royals_

_royals_

_ it don't run in our blood _

_that kind of love_

_ just ain't for us _

_we crave a different kind of buzz_

_ let me be your hero_

_Hero_

_not your little queen bee _

_cause baby I rule_

_ I rule _

_I rule _

_let me live that fantasy_

Fionna let's lit a sigh of relief now that the last song of the night is finally here. She starts up singing again.

_Come along with me _

_And the butterflies and bees _

_We can wander through the forest_

_ And do so as we please._

_Come along with me_

_ To a cliff under a tree._

_Where we'll gaze upon the water _

_As an everlasting dream_

_All of my affections_

_ I'll give them all to you _

_Maybe by next summer _

_We won't have changed our tune_

_'Cause we'll want to be _

_In this town beside the sea_

_ Making up new numbers_

_And living so merrily _

_All of my affections_

_ Give them all to you_

_ I'll be here for you always_

_ And always be for you_

_Come along with me_

_ To a town beside the sea _

_We can wander through the forest_

_ And do so as we please _

_Living so merrily_

When the song ends, they all get off the stage to greet the crowd. Fionna turns to Marshall Lee and smiles at him.  
"So, what do you think?" She asks him."Pretty good, but not as good as mine." He says smirking. Fionna punches his shoulder and laughs. "Shut up dude! Hey so I have to head home. Cake and I have to go out to Lumpy Space tomorrow for some weird emergency. So I'll see you later." Fionna says walking away towards Cake.

"Alright. Bye." Marshall Lee says to her as he flies home.

* * *

_**So like the story isn't gonna end here.**  
_

_**So review it up!**_


	30. Good Little Girl

_Good little girl _

_Always picking a fight with me_

_ You know that I'm bad _

_But you're spending the night with me_

_ What do you want _

_from my world _

_You're a good little girl_

Marshall Lee stops singing and continues to play his axe bass while Fionna continues the song.

_Bad little boy _

_that's what you're acting like_

_ I really don't buy_

_ that you're that kind of guy _

_and if you are_

_ why do you want to hang out with me_

Fionna hears a hiss and looks at the other side of the stage to see Marshall Lee holding Cake in a dip with his fangs exposed. She shoves Marshall Lee away from her sister and Marshall floats into the sky laughing evily.

_Don't you know I'm a villain_

_ every night I'm out killing_

_ sending every one running like children _

_I know why you're mad at me _

_I've got demon eyes _

_and there looking right through your anatomy_

_ into your deepest fears_

_ baby I'm not from here _

_I'm from the Nightosphere _

_to me you're clear _

_transparent_

_ you've got a thing for me girl_

_ it's apparent_

When he lands back on stage, Cake gets excited and takes the lead.  
"Oh oh!" she yells and begins to sing and shake her behind.  
While she sings, Fionna walks up from behind Marshall Lee and taps his shoulder.  
"You're not so bad you know." She says with a frown.  
"Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon. And the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try at. You on the other hand ,well. You try to be bad for me." He says with a smirk.  
Fionna shakes her head. "I'm not trying to be bad..I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend."  
"What, like Gummy?" Marshall Lee laughs at the fourteen year old girl and shoves her. Fionna's face flushes in anger. "No different!" Fionna jerks out her foot and trips the vampire.

"Oh no!" Marshall Lee says faking the trip and floats on his back. He laughs at her failed attempt to hurt him.  
Fionna stands up and elbows the Vampire King in his gut.  
Actually effected by this, Marshall Lee plays it off by kicking the adventuress in her side, sending her flying across the stage. Cake stops her performance and comes to her sister's aid.  
"Hey break it up you two!" she says getting between them. "Outta my way kitty!" Marshall Lee says standing on his feet and pushing Cake. She meows and loses her balance; falling into the bushes. Marshall Lee approachs Fionna.  
"Hey!" she yells at him in anger and walks over to get Cake.

"Oh come on! That was funny!" Marshall Lee says to her as she runs after Cake.

She goes through the bushes and finds Cake rubbing her head in pain from hitting the stump to a tree. "Cake! You okay?"  
"Yeah." the cat says.  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." Fionna picks her up and walks away from the party in the woods. Marshall Lee spots them walking away and calls out to them, but they ignore him. He floats over and follows them.  
"Hey! Where are you going? We're missing the party."  
She continues to ignore him. Keeping her eyes closed as he floats around her trying to get her attention.  
"Fionna, lighten up."  
Fionna gives in and speaks to him, but doesn't stop her walk home. "Look I don't care if you're being a jerk to me, but nobody messes with Cake." She says sternly. the cat opens up a taunting eye and looks up at the Vampire King. He an evil smile crosses his face.  
"Oh, really? Well what if I just take her right now. You know?" He says grabbing hold of the cat. Fionna, not expecting this, gasps as he takes Cake from her hands and flat above her.  
"Unexpected!" Marshall Lee says looking down at her and laughing.  
"MARSHALL!" Fionna yells chasing him.  
He lands on a mausoleum and laughs as Cake struggles in his arms.  
"Cake!"  
"You want your Cake back? Come...and...GET HER!" Marshall Lee jerks his palm to the sky and thunder and lighting appears. Fionna feels the ground shake beneath her as skeletal zombies shoot slowly out of the ground.  
One groans as it comes up from behind Marshall Lee, but instead begins to beat box. Marshall Lee reveals his demon eyes and begins to rap.

_Did you think I was lying _

_I said I'm evil with out even trying_

Fionna kicks at a skeleton' s head and brings her knee to another one.

_Already dead so I'm not scared of dying _

_Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting_

_ You think you've got me pinned_

_ You must be kidding_

Fionna pulls out an old dagger from beside a tombstone.

_I raise the dead up and they do my bidding_

Marshall Lee shakes his head at the determined girl fighting his army.

_Girl I'm a thousand years old_

_I'm a riddle_

_bad little boy_

_yes I'm bad_

_But not little_

Cake stops struggling and looks up at him disgustingly.  
"Uh uh boy what do you think?" She says and stretches so that she is bigger than him. Marshall Lee crackles at her attempt to escape and morphs into his giant bat form that was bigger than Cake.  
Fionna swipes the small sword and kills three more zombies. All were dead (well, redead), and Fionna ran back to the mausoleum.  
"Fionna!"  
"Cake!" "Grab onto my little paws!" Cake says stretching out her paws at such a length that Fionna could grab a firm grip and yank her out of Marshall Lee's grasp. But when they fall to the ground, they hear a sickening screech.  
"Marshall?" Fionna says as the Vampire King changed back to his normal form and grabs his chest in pain on top of the stone memorial.  
"Ah this is bad guys. This is really bad." He says in between gasps. Fionna grabs on to Cake and the cat stretches them to the injured vampire.  
"Marshall?" Fionna says in worry. The sun rises and Marshall Lee turns his head slowly to try to avoid it, but fails as the sun rays make contact with his face. Cake stretches her body into a dome over Marshall Lee and Fionna to protect him from the sun.  
"Come on. You've got to be okay." Fionna says on the verge of tears. "I mean, just a few weeks ago I saved you. I can do it again." Fionna says breaking down crying. Cake is putting a paw on the human girl's shoulder. Marshall Lee sits up and pulls the pole out of his chest. Fionna eyes open wide in surprise. as he tosses it far off I to the distance.  
"Faking it. Faking it! Okay my shirt' s like filed with creampuffs from Gumwad' s party!" He says trying to cheer her up.  
"Oh my goodness." Cake says in relief.  
"Gob Fionna. You're like on of the most realist people I've ever met." the Vampire King says pushing his bangs out of his face. Fionna frowns in anger and before he could dodge it, she punches him in his face.  
"Oh my cheek meat!" Marshall Lee says grabbing his cheek in pain.  
"You idiot!" Fionna says punching his shoulder. "Why do you keep playing with my emotional heart guts! You know I love yo-" she catches herself mid sentence and just shakes her head. "Just...don't do that again you dummy." Fionna says calming herself down. Marshall Lee lets go of his now healed cheek and stands up. Offering an apologetic hand. "Look bunny, I'm sorry about messing with you again. The concert is tonight and I'm not gonna perform without you. So you need to get home."  
"Alright." Fionna says calmly. "Cake, can Marshall crash at our place until nightfall?"  
"Hmph. Yeah he can. But on the couch only!" Cake says.  
Marshall Lee chuckles at the over protective cat and grabs Fionna's waist. Cake turns into a large umbrella and Fionna holds her as the fly back home.  
On the way she punches Marshall Lee in his shoulder. "Ow! What was that one for!?" He asks.  
"That's for fake dying like last time dingus." Fionna says puffing out her cheeks.

* * *

_**sorry peeps for not posting in a week but my foster dad says that school is more important than this so...**_

_**The next chapter will be here in the next hour.**_


	31. Cold

_**Hey hey hey!**_

_**So more adventures, but this time with more home remedies, magic, science, and rivalry.**_

_**Wait, oh glob.**_

_**You peeps are so confused right now aren't you.**_

_** Oh man.**_

_**Well I guess I kind of spoiled it for you.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Pen and Natasha own this. **_

* * *

"UUUUUUGH!"  
Cake looks up from here romance novel and looks at the vampire hovering over the couch sleeping.  
She grunts and goes upstairs to see what the noise was.  
"Caaake." a raspy voice says. Cake goes over to Fionna's bed and looks at her little sister. Fionna's skin is almost as pale as Marshall Lee's. "Girl what happened?" Cake asks.  
"Cake, I think I'm gonna-" Fionna cuts herself off by throwing up in a bucket by her bedside. Cake scrunches her face up in disgust and worry.  
"Fionna what happened?"  
"Cake I don't think I can even move. Ever since I woke up from my nap, I've felt like a huge fart. I think I'm sick."  
"No flip Sherlock." Cake says in worry. "Girl stay here. I'll be back with some of Dad's home remedies." Cake says stretching down stairs.  
The cat goes into the kitchen and pulls out a lot of random ingredients. Marshall Lee wakes up from all the noises and floats into the kitchen and stops next to Cake as she's working.  
"Cake, what the flip are you doing?" He asks.  
"Fionna's sick so I'm making her a cure that Dad used to give us when we were sick." Cake says throwing out a bottle of hot sauce.  
**_'So bunny' s sick huh?'_ **Marshall Lee thinks to himself. He floats upstairs and sure enough, Fionna is lying in bed with all of her covers and sleeping bag under her. Sweat is dripping from her forehead. She's not wearing her traditional pajamas but instead a pale blue tank top and dark blue shorts that stop mid thigh.  
"Yikes. What happened to you bunny?" Marshall Lee asks floating over to her.  
"I feel like a butt that's what's wrong." Fionna croaks.  
"You need anything or something. Because I'm a vampire, and just standing here next to you makes me feel like I'm in a desert." "Well I called Gumball to see if he could help and Cake is here-"  
"Oh. You called gummy." He said in a plain voice.  
"What's wrong with that?" Fionna asks.  
"Oh nothing. I mean I guess I'm just nothing to you if I'm not good enough to help. I am after all older than him. I could've helped. Plus I can't get sick."  
"Oh glob you still can." Fionna says.  
Just as Masrhall Lee is about to speak, Gumball walks in the room with his science coat.  
"Hello Fionna. Marshall." Gumball says.  
"As i was saying before I was interrupted by gummybuns. Bunny, you can still be cured if we just went to wizard city to get help." Marshall Lee says. Gumball scoffs and Marshall Lee turns to the Candy Prince. "Got a problem lollipopboy?"  
"Oh Marshall. Marshall, Marshall. Magic won't help. Why, it doesn't even exist!" Gumball says matter-o-factly.  
"Pfft. I think I know what I'm talking about Gummybrains. I am a thousand years old after all." Marshall Lee says putting an elbow on Gumball's shoulder.  
"Fionna don't listen to a word he's saying. Only an imbecile like him would do something as crazy as try to cure a cold with magic." Gumball says shoving Marshall off of him.  
"Oh so I'm crazy!? At least I'm not the idiot who unleashed a zombie apocalypse on my own kingdom!" Marshall Lee says pushing the Candy Prince back.  
"That was out of my control and none of you're business! And furthermore, science is what makes the world go round."  
"Magic."  
"Science."  
"Um guys-" Fionna say holding up a pale hand.  
"Magic."  
"SCIENCE!"  
"MAGIC!"  
"Fionna please listen to me. Science will be the best thing for you right now." Gumball says.  
"Oh so science was what stopped the Lich King the first time he came along and stopped the Mushroom Plague. Saving the last human in Aaa?" Marshall Lee says jerking his hand at Fionna.  
"Wait what?" Fionna says sitting up.  
"Yes. The science in Simone' s crown allowed her to summon ice from her finger tips." Gumball says.  
"Who now?" Fionna says coughing.  
"Just shut up gumwad! There's no scientific flippin explanation for magic! Magic is one of the reasons I'm alive today you butt!" Marshall Lee yells.  
"Prove it then. Go to Wizard City and get Fionna some help." Gumball says.  
"Fine. I will. But you're coming with me so I can show you the magics of Aaa." Marshall Lee said picking up Gumball and flying out the window into the night.  
Fionna sits in bed confused as Cake comes in with her home remedy. "I ran out of kimchi so you might want to hold off on it until then." Cake said. "Oh, and what the flip just happened. And where are the boys?"  
"They went to Wizard City. Marsh is trying to prove to Gumball that magic is real by finding a cure to my cold with magic." Fionna says. "Plus something about a Mushroom Plague."  
"A whatta who?"  
"I don't know?" Fionna says looking out the window.

* * *

Marshall Lee stopped in the middle of the grasslands and drops Gumball when he is a few feet from the ground. He morphs into a giant bat and Gumball gets on his back. They fly until they are in a near rocky mountains in front of a rock solid wall. Gumball gets off and Marshall Lee goes to his normal form.  
"Okay gumboy. We are about to enter Wizard City, so you'll have to dress like a wizard." Marshall Lee says. He looks at Gumball and snaps his fingers. He removes the Prince's crown and molds his hair into what looks like a wizard hat. He tears the collar to his shirt and stretches it into a wizard tunic. "There. Now you look a little better than before." Marshall Lee says smiling. Gumball grunts. Marshall Lee picks up a piece of broken glass off the ground and reveals a handle to a secret compartment. He opens it and pulls out a blood red hooded cloak. He ties it around his neck and pulls the hood over his head.  
"Alright let's get this over with." Gumball says sighing. Marshall roles his eyes and pulls out a tape recorder. "Wizards Rule!" Simone' s voice says from the recorder. The rocky wall shook and a crack formed. It slowly caved open and revealed Wizard City.


End file.
